Harry Potter and the Brave New World
by areallyboredhufflepuff
Summary: Not related in any way to Shakespeare's The Tempest or Aldous Huxley's novel, just thought it sounded good. AU where Harry has suffered physical abuse from the Dursley's, Hermione and Harry become close friends and Ron is sorted into a different house, but which one is it? *Cue "oooo" and moving hands strangely*. Basically just having fun with the series, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: A Trip to King's Cross

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of the characters and stuff in this.**

 **I should probably say right from the off that there are some things that I'm not going to waste time writing about and I'm therefore not gonna make you read about all over again i.e. Harry's wand being connected to Voldemort's, how Harry's parents died, Hagrid buying him an owl for his birthday and him calling her Hedwig. Basically if I don't specifically call something out then I'm just going with the book's canon. Of course there are some exceptions with major story changes such as Ron being in a different house, therefore he's not around as much and Harry and Hermione become closer, don't worry though it won't be hard to follow, I have faith in you *thumbs up and dashing smile* *okay maybe "dashing" is the wrong word* *probably something more like "thumbs up and accidentally creepy smile"* *yeah that works better* *actually, y'know that GIF of Kit Harrington failing to wink?" "Yeah, something more like that***

 **Also a quick warning, Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursley's has been very physical, not just receiving beatings from Dudley but from Uncle Vernon as well, hence leaving Harry littered with scars and marks over his chest and back. Most have faded but are still very visible and this will play a role in the future, if I (hopefully) am able to continue writing this (college is starting again and I somehow managed to get a part-time job which both take up time). When I first tried writing about this it became very elaborate and drawn out so I thought I'd just address it now.**

 **This starts off on September 1** **st** **and Hagrid is coming to take Harry to King's Cross. Harry has a bedroom as Vernon gave him Dudley's second one after first letter arrived.**

Harry pulled his vest on before putting on his other, baggier clothes to cover _them_ up. His scars. He didn't like giving them a name, like they were alive; to him they were just _them_.

As Harry was finishing getting dressed he heard three heavy knocks at the front door and knew Hagrid had arrived.

"Dursley, Harry here then?" Harry could hear Hagrid address Vernon, who called his name a second later. Harry grabbed his stuff and headed downstairs when he saw Hagrid stood outside. "Harry!" he cheered when he saw him, "ready to go?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile and within minutes his trunk and Hedwig's cage had been attached to Hagrid's motorcycle. Hagrid talked about things Harry didn't fully understand until they were getting close to the station.

"Now, I'll be going with you to the wall but I won't be coming onto the Platform with ye, I've gotta get back to Hogwarts I'm afraid."

"The wall?" Harry was now officially confused.

"Don't worry, I'll explain when we get there."

They were there not long after and Harry was pushing his trunk and Hedwig along on a large trolley. Hagrid was looking this way and that, trying to find something but Harry didn't know what. He lead him along with several "err, this way" and a few "ah, that way" phrases before they finally seemed to come to where Hagrid wanted to go.

"Ah! Here we go, Harry," Hagrid announced, gesturing towards a wall between platforms nine and ten, "Platform Nine 'n Three-Quarters is right through this wall. All ye gotta do is walk right at it, don't turn at the last minute and don't make a big scene. Just walk straight onwards like the wall's not even there and you'll be fine. Now, if ye-"

"Excuse me," a voice behind Hagrid said. Hagrid moved to reveal a girl with curly, brunette hair behind him, slightly smaller than Harry, with a trunk lay on a trolley too, "I'm sorry but I heard you talking about Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Am I going the right way?"

"That y'are, miss…?" Hagrid said.

"Granger, sir. Hermione granger."

Hagrid blushed and smiled.

"Oh, I'm no sir, miss. I'm just Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid. I work up at the school. But anyway, as I was just telling mister, uh… Harry, here, was that all you have to do to get onto the Platform is walk straight at that wall there, and you'll be on it in a jiffy. Feel free to go ahead."

Harry knew why Hagrid had avoided using his name; he didn't want to announce who he was for him out of privacy.

"Oh, only if you're sure?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled in thanks and walked straight ahead at the wall where, much to Harry's amazement, she disappeared into it.

"See Harry, it's as simple as that. When you're ready, go for it."

Harry looked up at the giant of a man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. For everything."

Hagrid blushed again and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Ah, it's been my pleasure Harry. Now go on, off with ye, I'll see you up at school."

Harry looked ahead and walked straight at the wall and closed his eyes, almost certain he was going to crash right into it. But the crash never came. Instead the sound of a loud steam train hooted next to him and he looked to see a huge, red train on the tracks, "The Hogwarts Express" engraved on the side and a sign above him reading "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters".

"Rather breath-taking isn't it?" Hermione said, who Harry hadn't even noticed was stood nearby.

"Very," Harry muttered.

"Would you like to get a compartment together? I'm afraid I don't know anybody else, being muggle-born."

"Yeah, sounds great. I was raised by my magic-hating muggle relatives, I didn't even know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday but they knew the entire time."

"Really? Why didn't they tell you?"

"Something about my aunt hating that my sister was a witch and they got stuck with me when my parents died. I think they hoped they could "beat it out of me or something". Um, shall we find a compartment then?" Harry quickly changed the subject after realising what he had said. He hoped Hermione hadn't heard him right or that she wouldn't take it literally. Harry suddenly felt a huge presence behind him and he turned to see Hagrid stood there. "Hagrid! I thought you couldn't come onto the Platform?"

Hagrid smiled cheekily.

"Well, I just thought "so what if I'm a lil' late? I'll go see him off the station", so here I am. Come on then, let's find ye a compartment."

The Platform was starting to fill with families Hagrid helped Harry and Hermione find a compartment to themselves pretty quickly. They stowed their trunks and sat down, waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive and the train to set off, Hagrid on the Platform outside.

"Harry, you mentioned that your parents died… you mind me asking how?"

"I was told they were involved in a car accident, and that's what I thought up until my birthday when Hagrid came and told me everything: that I was a wizard and my parents had been killed by Lord Voldemort."

Hermione gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I can't imagine what that must have been like… wait… are you… Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed a little and nodded. Hermione flustered a little.

"Well, I'm glad I met you as just "Harry" first. If Hagrid had called you "Harry Potter" back on the platform I'm afraid I would've started quoting all the books I've read about you."

"There are books written about _me?"_

"Well, you're featured heavily in several books, but I don't think there's one dedicated entirely to you."

Harry was glad about that. He didn't like the idea of a whole book being written about him for something that he didn't even remember. The train whistled and the conductor called out. A few moments later the train stuttered slightly and then slowly crept forward out of the station. Hagrid waved the most enthusiastically out of all the people on the Platform and Harry laughed as he and Hermione waved back. They sat back down and watched as they crept along the track.

"Brave new world…" Hermione muttered. Harry was sure that was some kind of quote, but from what he did not know

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this. As I noted in the description, this story originally had a different name, simply being "Harry Potter's New World" but then as I was writing the end I thought it'd be nice to show that Hermione is educated and cultured by having her quote Shakespeare, and reference the "Brave New World" they were about to enter, hence the name change. I am also aware that this is the name of a novel by Aldous Huxley but I personally associate the phrase more with Shakespeare. This chapter is rather short and I know not a lot really happens but I don't want to clutter my chapters too much, previously I've ended up writing nearly 6000 words per chapter and wasn't happy with it.**

 **Also, when I'm writing this (not sure when I'll upload it) it's September 1** **st** **2017\. Hopefully anyone reading this knows the significance of that date and why it's rather bittersweet to be writing a Harry Potter fanfic today.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, please leave a review letting me know if you liked this or not (good thing my computer autocorrected that from "let me know if you licked this"), even a simple "No good" or "I liked it" really goes a long way. Also I'm putting this as a teen rating for now as I know that domestic violence is an adult theme but it's only referenced/mentioned, Vernon and Dudley's physical attacks on Harry aren't detailed so that's what I've gone with, feel free to let me know if you think it should be different.**


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or any of its properties. I mean if JK Rowling offers I wouldn't say no but…**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who read the last chapter and and/or for leaving a review, always helps to see people liking your work and I really appreciate it. I'm also gonna apologise for any grammar mistakes I make such as missing words out or punctuation marks in the wrong place; I usually end up writing these at about 5am (like right now) so even when I re-read the chapter I'll usually miss them, feel free to judge me and my poor sleep schedule.**

 **But enough of my wittering, on with the chapter!**

"So, which house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked.

Harry had been pondering this very question since Hagrid had explained what the houses were and their stereotypes. Hagrid had explained each house with a positive and a negative, along the lines of "Gryffindors tend to be brave but rather brash; Ravenclaws are smart but that can make 'em bug-headed; Hufflepuffs are the friendliest but are known to be a bit dim; Slytherins are loyal to a T but they can be nasty pieces of work." How nasty a piece of work they would turn out to be Harry hoped it wasn't as bad as Hagrid was saying.

"I'm not sure to be honest. From what I've heard from Hagrid they all have their positives and negatives. Although if the one person I've met who thinks they'll be in Slytherin is anything to go by then I know which house I _don't_ want to be in." Harry said.

"That bad?"

"Let's just say he didn't seem like the type of person you'd want a decent conversation with. Some blond haired boy, I met him in Madam Malkin's when I was getting my robes and, to be honest, I was quite glad when he had finished being measured."

"Well personally, the two houses I think I'd like best would be either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Not that I've got anything against the other two, I just imagine I'd be more suited to one of those two. Oh, hello there-"

Hermione had turned to greet a young, red-headed boy who had shyly knocked and slid open the compartment door.

"Hi… um, do you mind if I join you? All the other compartments are full." He asked and stepped in as Harry and Hermione welcomed him. "I'm, uh Ronald Weasley but everyone calls me Ron… well, I say "everyone", what I mean is my family call me that. You two are the first people I've talked to aside from my brothers."

"Nice to meet you, Ron. I'm Hermione Granger and this is…"

Harry turned with a smile, hoping Ron wouldn't recognise the name, "Harry Potter".

Ron's face turned to an expression of mixed shock and awe. Harry cursed in his mind. Of course he wasn't that lucky.

"The-the… _the_ Harry Potter?" he asked, his mouth open. Harry nodded and Ron proceeded to gawp.

"It's no big deal, really. We were just talking about what houses we thought we'd be in, do you have any idea?" Harry was desperately trying to change the topic and it worked, Ron's surprised expression turning now to one of thought and almost mild annoyance.

"Well, all my family have been in Gryffindor for as long as I can remember so it'd be good to be with them. But they've all done great things there like being prefects or great Quidditch players, even Fred and George are considered great pranksters and comedians together. I don't think I could do any of that. Maybe mixing it up a bit would be good too."

"You have a few siblings then?" Hermione asked.

"Six," Ron answered and both harry and Hermione's eyes widened, which Ron noticed, "yeah, that's how most people react. I have five older brothers and one younger sister so I have to somehow live up to everyone's expectations."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and there stood the blond haired boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop, with two stocky boys stood behind him.

"Ah, here you are," he said to harry with that drawling voice, "knew I'd find you somewhere… I never got your name…?"

"Harry," he replied simply.

"No surname, ay?" the blond said with a smirk, "don't worry Potter, that hair doesn't mask your scar as much as you'd like. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Come on Weasley, get out, I want to talk with Potter for a bit. You too, uh…" he gestured towards Hermione.

"Hermione," she said with a cold expression. Malfoy looked like he had just trodden in dog muck.

"What a strange name. Anyway, both of you, out."

Hermione didn't move but Ron went to stand before Harry spoke.

"They're not going anywhere," he said. Malfoy smirked evilly.

"Trust me Potter, there are people in the wizarding world who you don't want to go hanging around with. Some don't deserve the name wizard." Malfoy glanced at Ron who looked angry but sat still, staring back.

"I know exactly who I want to hang around with, thanks. Now I'd like you to leave," Harry said but Malfoy's face flushed with anger and he reached into his pocket.

"You dare tell me what to do, Potter?!" he snarled and pulled out his wand. Hermione was stood by Harry in an instant while Ron seemed more shocked by Malfoy's actions and was still sat down. Before any of them could do anything however, a hand reached out and grabbed Malfoy's arm. The hand belonged to the body of a much older student wearing black robes and a deep green trim, the colours of Slytherin house. He had black skin and a bald head but a stare with eyes so cold and empty that Harry worried he was actually a walking corpse.

"Now, now Draco," he said, his voice stern, "you don't want to get expelled before you've even started your first year do you?"

"No," Draco said and pulled his arm away, stowing his wand back in his pocket.

"Thought not… now go on, back to your compartment with you."

Draco took one last look at Harry before leaving, Crabbe and Goyle behind him. The Slytherin boy turned back to Harry and the others.

"I'd like to apologise on Mr Malfoy's behalf, his family aren't known for their compassion or tact. If he gives you any more trouble come and find me, my name's Marcus Creekshead, Slytherin Prefect. I doubt he'll bother you again so try and enjoy the rest of the journey. The Honeydukes Express should be along any minute. Oh, and don't forget to change into your robes before you arrive at the station, there'll be an announcement not long before we arrive. I'll be patrolling the train if you need me," he closed the door and left without another word.

"Maybe Slytherins aren't _all_ bad," Hermione said and Harry agreed. Ron, on the other hand, still seemed disgruntled but didn't argue.

Just as Marcus had said, an old woman pushing a cart full of sweets and treats arrived outside the compartment not long later with her greeting of "anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry noticed Ron avoid the cart and grumble a "no thanks" and Hermione looked completely bewildered by the products on the trolley.

"What have you got?" Harry asked, equally confused.

"Well there's Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, iced pumpkin juice, a bit of everything really."

"Then we'll take a bit of everything, for all of us please," and Harry pulled out a handful of galleons from his pocket as Hermione and Ron looked to him in confusion.

"You sure, dear?" the woman asked.

"Positive," Harry said with a smile and handed over the gold and the goods were offloaded off the cart beside them. Hermione and Ron were still staring at him after the cart had left and Harry was reading the back of a Chocolate Frog case.

"At least let me pay you back, Harry," Hermione said reaching for her bag. Ron hadn't said a word but Harry knew that he didn't have the money to pay back anyway. That didn't matter to him though.

"You can try but I won't accept it," Harry said with a smile, "it's on me, really. Besides, talking is hungry work and, personally, I'd like to hear all about the pair of you."

Hermione smiled at him and thanked him as Harry's heart lifted. He liked this girl, and Ron didn't seem too bad either. They ate and talked for hours until the sky grew dark and the lights in the compartment came on. A friendly voice echoed around the room.

"Attention all passengers, please be aware we will be arriving at our destination within the next half hour. Please ensure you're all changed into your robes prior to our arrival."

"We'd best get ready then," Harry said and stood up. Realising that Hermione should probably have some privacy to get changed, Harry and Ron stepped outside and waited. After a moment or so Harry noticed two boys walking towards them, identical redheads with a likeness to Ron. They were talking to each other about something and walked right past Harry and Ron for a few steps before they stopped talking, halted in their path and walked backwards in perfect synchronicity together back to where Harry and Ron were stood.

"Harry-" one said and the other followed with "Potter?" Harry nodded and they both extended their hands. "Fred Weasley," one said as the other said "George Weasley," and the combination became "Frorge Weasley".

"I see you've already met ickle Ronniekins," Fred said and Ron sighed beside Harry.

"Well, we have a compartment to get back to," George said and the two of them left with a "nice to meet you, Harry," spoken, again, in perfect synch.

"The family jokers," Ron said as Hermione opened the door and came out to let them change.

Twenty minutes later the train was slowing to a stop at the station and the voice from earlier called out again.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Station. Please leave all of your luggage – including pets in carriers – aboard the train; they will be collected and delivered to the castle accordingly."

Harr, Hermione and Ron all got off the train together where Harry recognised a booming voice nearby.

"Firs' years! Over here, firs' years!" Hagrid was calling from the end of the platform, a large torch in his hand. They made their was over to him and Hermione and Ron gasped slightly when they finally saw Hagrid's height.

"Hey, Hagrid," Harry said when they reached him.

"Hiya, Harry! You won't usually be coming with me when you come 'ere, this is just so firs' years get a good view of the castle firs' time they see it."

Hagrid wasn't wrong. When he eventually lead all the first years to the boats and rounded the corner of the lake to see the castle even Harry couldn't help but gasp at the huge, beautiful building before him. Even in the dark it looked spectacular.

"If that's the outside…" Hermione whispered, equally impressed.

They'd been stood for a short while in front of the huge oak doors. Hagrid had lead them all inside and towards the huge doorway and then stood patiently, waiting, but for what Harry didn't know. A few minutes later the doors creaked open and out walked a witch in emerald green robes.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take it from here," she said promptly.

"Thank ye, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said and bowed a little before leaving.

"All of you, welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall called out to the group and explained the houses for those who didn't know, "but more of that later. For now, let's not keep your classmates waiting. If you'll please follow me," she turned and the huge doors opened before her. The group followed her into the Great Hall where eyes followed them all and Hermione mentioned something about the ceiling being enchanted.  
"This is the Sorting Hat," McGonagall said once they reached the front, "as I call your name you will come and sit here. The Sorting Hat will speak with you and will then announce your house, so let's get started. Hannah Abbott!"

And so the ceremony began, students being sorted one after another. Eventually Hermione's name was called up and Harry waited with baited breath to hear the Sorting Hat's decision. After a moment it cried out "GRYFFINDOR!" and Hermione made her way over to the far table as it applauded.

A few more names and then-

"Harry Potter!"

Harry, suddenly nervous, made his way to the front and sat upon the stool. The Hat began talking in his ear as soon as it touched his head.

"Aah, the famous Harry Potter… oh I've been waiting for you. So many options, so many indeed… courage, beyond measure from what I can tell and power, locked away in a box, waiting to be opened… of course there is one house in particular that would help you open that box…"

 _Not Slytherin,_ Harry thought, _not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin? Oh alright then, if you insist. It would help you though, you could go far with Slytherin… but if you're so against it… Ah! The girl… now we come to it… Hmm… good thing this was going to be my second choice, then… GRYFFINDOR!"

The final word echoed across the room and the Gryffindor table erupted in celebration. Harry took his seat next to Hermione as he heard the Weasley twins chanting "we got Potter!" Percy, another Weasley son, introduced himself to Harry as one of the prefects and shook his hand.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron was one of the last people to be sorted as he made his way up. There was silence again as the room awaited the Hat's decision.

"Best save him a set," Percy said, "he'll be over in a min-"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Percy's head whipped so quickly Harry thought it had snapped. Ron hopped down off the chair, unsure of how to react. The Hufflepuff table was cheering him as he joined them and Ron sat with a boy with dark hair and light-grey eyes, a few years his senior, who clapped him on the back in welcome.

"He did say he wanted to be different," Hermione whispered to Harry.

Harry looked to the other Weasleys who seemed to be in shock. The final few students were sorted and Professor Dumbledore began the feast. Percy, coming to his senses at last, answered any questions from Harry and Hermione he could, including why one particular teacher at the table dressed all in black seemed to be staring at him from time to time, before leading them up to the Gryffindor tower and showing them the common rooms. There was the general common room open to all students but each year also had its own floor on which to interact solely with those in their year if they so wished, their dorms being found on these floors too. The Prefects also had a floor to themselves as did the Head Boy and Girl. The "first years" were lead to their dorms where they found all of their luggage taken from the train. Harry promptly got undressed and went to sleep, full from the feast and the sweets from the train.

Harry hadn't quite believed any of it was real until that night. It was only then that he sighed happily, relaxed, and slept.

 ***sighs in relief* Remember how I said it was 5am when I started writing this? Yeah, it's now 7:30 am and I just finished this chapter, having written much more than I originally anticipated and I'll end up editing this when I re-read it later ("later" now being 5pm just before I publish the chapter).**

 **So what did you guys think of Ron's Sorting? I personally see him as a Hufflepuff and felt like it was the best way to get rid of him being a major character while still being able to be involved. As fun as it would've been to see Ron deal with being in Slytherin (shameless-shoutout Arnie100) I personally don't think I would've enjoyed writing about it after a while, but I already have future plans in place for Ron and his position in Hufflepuff.**

 **This one went on for a bit longer than the last chapter and I know that ending might be a little rushed but I'd already written more than I planned and it was all stuff that you will have seen/read many times before (like the rest of the feast and the moving staircases and stuff). I also addressed something that always bugged me with the films in that the dorm rooms all seem to lead to one place per gender and I thought it would make more sense for each year to have its own floor.**

 **Oh, that Slytherin Prefect from before, Marcus Creekshead, as far as I'm aware that's an original character but oh well, JK Rowling hasn't contacted me regarding transferring the rights to me so they all still belong to her.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and let me know how you feel about this chapter with a review, it's all appreciated. Next chapter coming pretty much as soon as I have time to write it, what with work and college about to start up again but I'll be sure to get published what I can, when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Potions Master

**Still waiting on an email from Rowling so for now, I don't own any of the rights to this.**

 **Well, here I am with a new desk, a new workspace and a new writing station ready to go and instead of writing this chapter on my PC at a decent time of day like I planned to I'm instead writing it in the Notes of my phone at 3am because I had a spurt of motivation. Regardless, the chapter is now written and I'm glad to be able to finally publish it. Enjoy…**

The next few weeks went by quite smoothly for Harry. He enjoyed his lessons, his teachers were interesting and he quickly became acquainted with his fellow "first years". One moment did stick out in particular for Harry though, that being the afternoon of his first potions lesson where he was introduced to Professor Snape, the slim teacher who had been spying him at the Sorting Ceremony. Snape seemed to ignore and even avoid Harry throughout the entire lesson as he gave a speech about the subject that Harry guessed he had used many times over the years as he seemed less than enthusiastic about it.

"Class dismissed... except you, Potter, I'd like you to stay behind for a moment... don't worry, I'll give you a note for your next teacher," Snape said, not lifting his head from his desk as he wrote with his large, black feather quill.

Hermione smiled nervously at Harry as she left and Harry was alone in the room save for Snape. A few seconds after the door closed Snape lifted his head and stared straight at Harry. He stood from his desk and walked round to crouch in front of him, his eyes never leaving Harry's. Harry wasn't sure how to react to this but he didn't say anything, assuming this was some kind of test. Snape made a noise like a cough and stood, walking back over to his desk.  
"How are you finding Hogwarts, Potter?" He asked, scribbling something on a piece of parchment.

"Um... yeah, it's really great, professor"

"Enjoying your classes?"

"Yes, sir"

"Good..." Snape tore away the parchment, folded it and handed it to Harry. "Give that to your next teacher, it will vouch for you... now go on, off with you."

Harry didn't need telling twice and left the dungeon as quickly as he could without making it obvious. He handed the parchment to Professor McGonagall when he reached the Transfiguration classroom and the rest of the day went on without any other abnormalities.

The sky was dark and growing more so by the minute when Snape arrived at the griffin statue barring his way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Bubblegum," Snape muttered the password and the griffin began to spiral, stairs appearing from the ground which Snape climbed.

"Enter," came Dumbledore's voice when Snape knocked and went inside.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Ah yes, Severus, indeed I do. I believe you had your first lesson with our young Mister Potter today."

"That I did, Headmaster."

Dumbledore was sat with his elbows on his desk, his chin resting on his crossed hands, his half-moon spectacles half way down his nose.

"And?"

Snape let his emotionless facade drop and sighed exasperatedly, pacing as he walked.

"He's the exact image of his father! His unkempt hair, those round glasses, even down to the way he walks. It's as if James was resurrected and sent in his place! And now I'm destined to see that face, the face of that- that swine for the next seven years, at least!" Snape strode over to one of the windows and stared out at the sky. After a moment he sighed. "But he's his mother at heart. I've kept an eye on him since he arrived. He's kind, compassionate, accepting, not narrow-minded or as arrogant as his father. He has love in his heart, not hate or spite. And that girl, the muggle-born, Granger I think she's called... he's very close to her. In the short time he's known her she's become his closest companion. Just like Lily. And... he has her eyes..."

Dumbledore couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"I've heard that from a few sources."

"It's true," Snape said, still staring out the window.

"And now you must decide, Severus: do you hold enough spite in that heart of yours to punish the boy for the sins of the father, or will you guide him to be better? For Lily..."

There was a pause.

"The boy has not wronged me. No matter what his father was they are not the same person. And i would never hear the end of it from Lily, when we meet again... the boy will be safe... safer than with those relatives of his," Snape turned and stared at Dumbledore, who met his gaze, "did you know? About what they did to him?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment before nodding. Snape's voice broke a little when he spoke.

"Why? Why just sit there and let it happen?"

"I will not make excuses, Severus. I have my reasons for keeping Harry there, reason I know you don't want to hear. And I know the scar Voldemort gave him is not the only one he bears. I believed him to be in safe hands, despite his aunt and uncle's prejudices, so after a while I stopped checking on him, I stopped worrying that he was being mistreated and I focussed my attention on other matters. That was my worst mistake..."

Snape tore his eyes away from Dumbledore's and stared out the window once more.

"You did nothing..."

"I did nothing..."

Dumbledore sounded truly remorseful but Snape was beyond caring. Without another word he strode from the office, slamming the door behind him as he left.

Harry was following Professor McGonagall down a long corridor towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, broom in hand. He had been sure to give the Remembrall that Neville had dropped to Hermione after Draco had stolen it, so that she could give it to Neville when she next saw him before being led away by McGonagall. Harry was certain he would see none of them again, that he was about to be expelled. McGonagall probably just needed a witness to make it official. They reached the classroom and Harry saw Professor Quirrell stood at the front of the class and suddenly stop as Professor McGonagall entered. Harry's scar always seemed to hurt when he got too close to Quirrell. He assumed it was the large amount of garlic and other charms he likely used to ward off enemies and creatures from his travels that caused the pain.

"Sorry to disturb you, Professor, but could you spare Wood for a while, please?" McGonagall said and Quirrell stammered his reply. For a moment Harry worried that Wood was some kind of beating stick similar to Uncle Vernon's and thought that maybe he hadn't escaped entirely from his old life, but thankfully a boy some years older than Harry stood and walked out of the classroom with McGonagall.

"Wood, this is Harry Potter, I'm sure you've heard of him," McGonagall said.

"Pleasure," said Wood, shaking Harry's hand.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team," Harry pretended to understand what McGonagall had just said before she turned her attention back to Oliver, "Wood, I believe the team is in need of a new seeker?"

"That we are, Professor. In fact I was going to come see you this evening to see when I could hold try-outs-"

"No need, Wood, your seeker is right here," McGonagall gestured to Harry, who was still as confused as before, "he caught a Remembrall not ten minutes ago out in the grounds, expertly flying and coming to a complete stop right outside my office window."

Wood did a double-take out the window. "In this weather? But it's so overcast, it'd be almost impossible to see a Remembrall against that sky!"

"Exactly, Wood!" McGonagall said excitedly, showing an emotion other than annoyance for once, "if he could see a small, glass ball against that sky, imagine how well he could see the golden snitch!"

McGonagall and Wood continued to talk this and that about Quidditch while Harry stood dumbfounded beside them. Wood suddenly realised something.

"But, Professor, he's a first-year. You can only join the Quidditch team in your second year and onwards."

"Leave that to me, Wood. If you want him on the team then I'll make sure he's allowed."

"In that case, if you're up for it, welcome to the team, Potter," Wood beamed.

Harry smiled and nodded, none the wiser now as to what was going on as he was when McGonagall first came to collect him from his class. One thing he was fairly certain of was that, for now at least, he didn't seem to have been expelled.

Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room where he found Hermione reading on the sofa by the fire. He sat beside her, as he usually did and stared into the fire.

"That was really kind, what you did for Neville," Hermione said, not lifting her eyes from the book, "stupid, but kind."

"Well, i wasn't about to stand there and listen to Malfoy badmouth a fellow Gryffindor. Or just a fellow student for that matter"

"So you'd have done the same thing if it was a Slytherin the Remembrall belonged to?"

"I like to think I would have. We're all people in the end, regardless of our houses, and nobody deserves to be mistreated like that."

Hermione did that little laugh of hers.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it's just... sometimes I think you're too nice for your own good. I mean, I don't know if any Slytherins would jump to your aid if you were in trouble."

"Well, more fool me then, I guess," Harry said with a laugh.

"Well, they're not all bad, that prefect on the train is proof enough of that. And Ron seems to get on with that Pansy Parkinson in Charms. If only people didn't abide to the stereotypes of the houses so dedicatedly-"

"Get on?" Harry said, flabbergasted, "Ron and Pansy? All they do is insult each other."

"Oh Harry, surely you must see that they're not real insults," Hermione tutted, "have you actually listened to them in class? The way they call each other "blood-traitor" and "jumped-up Slytherin"? There's no maliciousness in their words, and I've seen Ron smile at her from across the room in Transfiguration."

"I didn't notice a thing."

"Harry, you wouldn't notice if the Giant Squid started juggling mermaids as you walked past," they laughed together at this before Hermione realised she hadn't asked what McGonagall had wanted with Harry after flying class.

"Well, we're not supposed to tell anyone but, seeing as it's you..." Harry checked to make sure nobody was listening, "I've been put on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Really!?" Hermione gasped but hastily shut up when Harry gestured to keep her voice down, "but, I thought you couldn't join in your first year?"

"So did Wood, the team Captain, but Professor McGonagall seems to be working around it. Apparently I'll be the youngest Quidditch player in a century to play for a team."

"You've been here, what, a month? And already you're breaking records," Hermione laughed.

"Well I don't expect to be breaking any more soon, unless it's "fastest player to be dropped from a team"" Harry joked, "I feel like everything I'm doing recently is based on luck."

"Maybe it is. Personally, however, I think you're going to be a great wizard one day and this is the start of something big."

Harry blushed and thanked her.

"I won't be as good as you though; the amount of studying you've done already, I wouldn't be surprised if you know more than the third-years."

"I second that," said two voices from behind them and they turned to see Fred and George stood there.

"Hermione could probably take our end-of-year-exams for us right now and get higher marks than the two of us combined," Fred said and this time it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Anyway, we came to see if you were coming to get some food, we're heading down to the Great Hall now if you want to join us."

"Some food does sound good," Hermione said, setting her book down on the table beside her.

"Agreed," Harry said and the group made their way down to the Great Hall to discuss the day's events over a delicious meal.

 **I'm so glad I finally got this written out, I absolutely love writing this but it can be a right pain trying to figure out a good start and end to the chapter, the middle tends to just fall into place. Also thanks to Arnie100 (again) for helping inspire the Ron-Pansy connection, even though it was originally a different character we talked about and I (being the idiot I really am) actually pictured Pansy instead of the character we discussed in a terrible case of mistaken identity.**

 **Oh, I should probably also quickly clarify that this is going to be pretty much entirely from Harry's POV but Hermione's perspective will also be used from time to time and, when I feel it's necessary, another character's eyes will be used to tell the story but only sparingly, such as Snape in this chapter.**

 **Anyway thanks to everyone for reading, and please leave a review letting me know what you thought so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise.**

 **It feels like it's been so long since I was writing for this when it's actually only been a few days. Then again college is now back in full effect and I may or may not have written a side-story chapter unrelated to this series after a burst of inspiration so it feels good to be back with this. Really appreciate all the support I've been getting for this story so far, it's an amazing motivator to keep going so thanks to everyone who takes the time just to read it.**

 **I'm experimenting with different ways to show a change in setting as all the methods I've been using so far don't seem to be working so please bear with me on that, it's proving problematic.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"No, no, no, Mister Longbottom! Swish and flick, not flick and swish… oh dear."

Harry had been enjoying Charms class when they had been simply pushing and pulling coins across the desk, but now that they were learning to make things levitate their lessons suddenly felt much harder. Even a feather was proving difficult to lift.

Seamus Finnigan, sat beside Harry, seemed to have given up altogether and was swinging his wand in all manner of directions and saying "wingardium leviosa!" at random intervals.

Harry spied Hermione sat with Ron across the room, Ron seeming to have the same mentality as Seamus. Hermione was trying her best to correct Ron but he was getting more and more flustered with each try.

"It's not that easy, Hermione!" he argued, "You do it if it's that simple!"

Hermione sighed, turned to her own feather and correctly made it levitate straight to the classroom's ceiling. Ron was both in awe and annoyed at being outdone, especially when Professor Flitwick praised Hermione so highly for her "perfect example of how the charm should be done."

It wasn't much later that Flitwick called an end to the class and dismissed them. The desks formed a rather narrow passage to the door so Harry found himself beside Ron as they left. They finally opened into a wider corridor and Harry felt like he could breathe again. Ron scoffed.

" _It's Levi-O-sa,_ " Ron mimicked Hermione rather pitifully, "what's her problem? Does she think she's better than me because I'm a Hufflepuff or something?"

"No, if she thinks she's better than you, it's because she is. She's better than all of us. You should be happy for her," Harry said but Ron wasn't having it.

"Whatever, all I'm saying is there's a reason she's got no friends," Ron said and Harry was about to argue this when someone barged into Ron's shoulder and sped away. Harry recognised Hermione's curly hair anywhere, but she was walking so fats Harry couldn't get to her. He gave Ron a foul look.

"She's got me," he said and nipped his way through the throng of students, trying to catch up to Hermione. He reached an opening and was disheartened to see that Hermione has disappeared. Ron eventually caught up, lazily walking along as he usually did.

"You know you can be a right prat, Ron," Harry jabbed but Ron didn't seem to care, or even notice.

"Are you coming to get some lunch or not? Just gotta make sure I leave room for the Halloween feast tonight." Ron said as he continued walking down the corridor, Harry begrudgingly following him.

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up to their Potions lesson that afternoon, something not unnoticed by Snape. Ron seemed to have realised too but was more focussed on not messing up his Cure for Boils. Midway through the lesson, Snape came over to the desk Harry usually shared with Hermione and checked his potion.

"No Miss Granger today, Potter?" Snape asked, dabbing a splint into the potion.

"No sir," Harry said, "she overheard someone say something earlier and she seems to have taken it to heart."

"Hmm," Snape mumbled as he made a note of the potion's colour, "no doubt she's just taking some time to recompose herself. Nevertheless I'll assign one of my prefects to keep an eye out for her."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said and he could've sworn he saw Snape smile as he walked away. Harry was well aware that he could have named Ron as the "someone" but he knew that would only be petty of him. He had already berated Ron anyway so outing him wouldn't have changed much.

Snape soon called for a halt to the brewing and began to assess each one. He soon reached Ron's desk and was particularly harsh with him, pointing out both his major and minor flaws with the potion, and advised him to "actually read the instructions next time." For most others he would simply nod or mutter a simple remark until he reached Malfoy's table, which he shared with Goyle.

"Mister Malfoy, would you care to tell me why your Cure for Boils, which should be blue… is _green?_ "

" _I_ don't know, sir," Malfoy sneered, "clearly the instructions are wrong."

"Clearly you are in need of some extra lessons, Draco. Your potion is superior only to that of Goyle's, who appears to have completely reversed the effects of his Cure for Boils potion and melted the bottom of his cauldron. Should I need to schedule extra lessons, which I not would be a first in the history of my classes, the two of you shall be first on my list," Snape said and the class laughed loudly, which Malfoy clearly wasn't a fan of as he sulked. Ron clearly found this very amusing as he was one of the loudest laughers in the room. Snape slowly turned to face him once more, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, Weasley; you'd be third."

Ron's laughter stopped and the class' attention was now on him as Snape made his way over to Harry's desk. He eyed Harry's potion for a few moments.

"Very good, Potter. The temperature of your flame may be a little high but it would have little effect on the quality of the potion. An excellent brew," Snape said and moved on to the next student.

The laughter had died down by the time Snape had finished his assessment and dismissed the class. It had been a long day and Harry was ready for a good, warm meal.

* * *

"Potter!"

The voice carried down the corridor to where Harry and Ron were walking. He had convinced Ron into accompanying him on a detour to store his books in his trunk, so they were already late for dinner and were eager to get to the Great Hall. They turned and saw the Slytherin Prefect from the train, Marcus Creekshead, walking down the corridor towards him. Harry almost expected to have points deducted for not being at dinner.

"Just thought you'd like to know: I've found Miss Granger. She's currently in the Girl's Bathroom, rather upset about something but that's not for me to know. I'm on my way to inform professor Snape that she's safe and-"

"TROLL!"

Marcus whipped around and withdrew his wand as Professor Quirrell came barrelling down the corridor towards them.

"TROLL! DUNGEON!"

He ran right past them and around the corner in the direction of the Great Hall, no doubt to warn Dumbledore and the others too. Marcus was still staring after Quirrell but Harry only thought of one thing.

"Hermione," he gasped and took off in the opposite direction.

"Potter! Wait!" Marcus called and chased after him. Harry didn't care if he had points taken off him for this; Hermione needed to be warned about the troll. Harry sprinted until he reached the corridor by the girl's bathroom and Marcus caught up with him. He practically picked up Harry and pulled him behind a pillar.

"What are you doing?" Harry snapped, irritated at being stopped, but Marcus shushed him.

"Don't make a sound," he warned and Harry obeyed. Then he felt the vibration in the floor, noticed the flames flickering in their stands. The troll was with them. Marcus peeked his head around the corner of the pillar and gasped, hiding it once again. "It hasn't seen us… yet."

Harry remained silent and waited for Marcus to give him the go-ahead. After a few seconds the footsteps moved on and Marcus let Harry go.

"We have to go and alert the Professors that the troll has moved," Marcus said, "come on, Potter."

"You do that if you want, I'm going in there," Harry said and moved to follow the troll.

"Are you mad?!"

"Maybe, but I don't suppose you noticed what room the troll just went into?"

Marcus looked confused until a scream cried down the corridor that sounded a lot like Hermione. Marcus cursed in realisation and followed Harry into the girl's bathroom.

Harry and Marcus burst through the door to find the troll had already destroyed the toilet stalls. Harry was relieved to see that Hermione was alive and unharmed at the other end of the bathroom but that quickly changed when the troll's club swung down right next to her. Harry took out his wand but had no idea what to do; he didn't know any real combat spells yet and he had no idea the kind of spells that would work against a troll anyway.

"Stupefy!" Marcus called and a red bolt shot out of his wand and hit the troll in the back of the head. This didn't seem to hurt the troll at all though, and it turned to look at Marcus, who just managed to say "oh no," before the troll swung his arm and the back of his hand slammed straight into Marcus, propelling him across the room and against the opposite wall with a thud. Harry was petrified for a moment until Marcus groaned and rubbed his head, practically out of action but alive.

Harry turned back to the troll, who had brought its attention back to Hermione. Hermione dodged one swing of the club and then another, but the third caught her off-guard and her balance failed. She fell against a sink and had no time to regain herself as the troll raised its arm for another swing. Fear took hold of Harry and his wand seemed to act for him. He raised his arm and, without muttering a word, a powerful, purple light shot out of Harry's wand. This caught the attention of the troll and it turned to look at the new light, unaware that it was shooting directly at its face. The bolt made contact and the troll's face instantly seemed to sag, its eyes drooping. It dropped its club and fell to the ground so hard Harry thought the entire castle had felt it.

"W… what did you do to it?" Hermione asked, her voice breaking.

"I dunno," Harry admitted, "it just… happened."

Not a second later the door burst open and in rushed Professor Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Quirrell.

"Oh my word!" McGonagall gasped.

"You alright, Creekshead?" Snape asked Marcus, who groaned in reply, "Quirrell, kindly see Mr Creekshead to the Hospital Wing."

Quirrell whimpered at the sight of the troll and nervously made his way over to Creekshead. Snape's glare didn't leave him until he had walked out the door. Once he had left, Snape knelt beside the troll's head and began to examine it. Dumbledore hadn't said a word the whole time.

"Would you two care to explain yourselves?" McGonagall said rather shrilly, her lips more pursed than Harry had ever seen them. Harry and Hermione jumbled their words when they were interrupted by Snape.

"I believe I can help there, Minerva. As Miss Granger has already perfected the Cure for Boils potion we were concocting in lesson today, I gave Miss Granger leave from my lesson to focus on other studies so long as someone knew where she would be at all times. Clearly she chose to keep Harry informed and as she was unaware of the troll in the castle, Potter rushed to make sure she was safe. Creekshead no doubt heard the commotion on his rounds of the castle, came to investigate, was faced with a troll and had to act. I believe that all parties are in need of some house points, for their bravery and-"

"Sheer dumb luck!" McGonagall said, with an even higher pitched voice. Harry and Hermione said nothing.

"Exactly," Snape continued, "shall we say… ten points to Gryffindor and ten to Slytherin? Very good. Now I believe Mister Potter and Miss Granger are in need of some food and rest, if you'd both kindly make your way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Houses are finishing the Halloween feast in their dorms."

Harry and Hermione looked from Snape to McGonagall and back to Snape, who made a slight head movement towards the door, gesturing them to leave. They did so and rushed out of the bathroom, away from the Professors.

"Severus," McGonagall spoke slowly, clearly affronted, "I would appreciate it if you would leave the discipline of my students to me, as their Head of House."

"My apologies, Minerva, but I needed to get them out of the way," Snape turned to Professor Dumbledore, "Headmaster, is it possible that after living with his mother's family, Potter has learnt to not be scared by most things?"

"It's entirely possible," Dumbledore answered, "I'd say it's even very likely. Harry probably learned from a young age not to be scared by his relatives and hence hasn't been scared by anything since. Why do you ask?"

"Well, young witches and wizards tend to show bursts of their magic before their eleventh birthday as it's out of control, usually when they're angry or scared. But if Potter hasn't been scared since he was a young child, all of that magical energy has been bottled up. And now, upon seeing his closest friend about to be hurt, or even killed, some of that magical energy burst out."

"What makes you think that?" Minerva asked.

"Because there's no spell that I know of that can turn a troll's brain to mush," Snape said and stepped aside to show blood trickling from the troll's nose. McGonagall gagged and Dumbledore hummed as he thought.

"We may need to keep an eye on young Mister Potter."

* * *

Harry and Hermione finally arrived back at Gryffindor Tower and nobody seemed to notice that they had been gone, as they were all so caught up in finishing the feast. They made their way up to the First Year's Floor, where Harry was about to go and grab some foo when Hermione tugged his arm. He turned to face her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm… thank you… for coming to get me," Hermione said, looking at the floor.

Harry was about to say something when Hermione kissed his cheek and disappeared into her dorm room. Harry was very grateful that the other First Years were too busy eating to see him blush. His stomach growled so Harry gladly grabbed a slice of pumpkin pie and sat talking with Dean and Seamus as he ate. It wasn't long before Harry felt very tired, the food and the night's antics wearing him out, so he bid goodnight to his classmates and headed off to bed.

This was a Halloween to remember.

 ***Adds this chapter to the "Written at 5am" Collection* Well that was a fun chapter to write, even if it has kept me up all night again. Part of the reason this one took so long is because I rewrote it multiple times trying to find the best path to use.**

 **Also, remember that other story I mentioned I was writing earlier? Well for reading all the way to the end I'll give you a few details on it; it's a single-chapter story following Ollivander, starting when he gives a certain witch and a certain wizard their *cough* *cough* "first wands". The best part is, it's practically finished! Just a few errors to fix and fact-checking to do and it'll be ready to upload. I would've uploaded it before this chapter went out but I didn't want it to seem like I'd abandoned this series so, now that this chapter is published, I can add some finishing touches to the Ollivander story and get that uploaded for you.**

 **Let me know if you like the new "-" style of separating segments of the story (or even if it works) because this is the method I plan to use for the future unless a better one presents itself. Also let me know what you think of the chapter and your opinions on how the story's going as a whole, every review counts and is appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter will be up as soon as I have it ready, as always. Now I'm off to bed.**


	5. Chapter 5: Training Day

**Disclaimer: I own none of the rights to Harry Potter**

 **First off I want to thank everyone for reading because the previous chapter got this story to hit its 1,000 total view mark! I know that's probably nothing to most people who write on here but to me that's freakin' huge so a big thanks to everyone for reading this far and I hope you enjoy what I write in the future.**

 **This chapter is a little longer than usual but I hope you enjoy it anyway, plus some of the word count is obviously taken up by the intro/outro text so yeah.**

 **Anyway, onto the chapter…**

Harry woke the next morning, glad that it was finally the weekend but groaned when he remembered he had Quidditch practice too. He dressed and headed down to the Great Hall to grab some breakfast before training, where he instantly felt quite hostile towards Ron who was sat at the Gryffindor table playing a game of Wizard Chess with Dean Thomas using one of the school's old sets. Harry sat beside Dean and grabbed a slice of toast.

"You save Hermione, then?" Ron asked, his eyes not leaving the game.

"Yeah, thanks for your help with that by the way," Harry said sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to do? Nothing I could have done anyway."

"Well, considering it's your fault that she was hiding in the girl's bathroom in the first place, I thought you would've done… _something!"_

"Hey, I didn't tell her to go get trapped in a bathroom with a troll, did I? You two clearly think you're better than me anyway, so why bother?"

"You know what, Ron, people are going to keep thinking they're better than you until you prove otherwise, so next time something happens that you can help fix, _especially_ if it's your fault, instead of hiding and making excuses for why you didn't do anything just to mask your laziness, or even cowardice, _try actually doing something_."

Harry grabbed another piece of toast as he stood and promptly left, Ron watching him leave, his mouth slightly dropped in shock at being spoken to like that.

Harry arrived at the Gryffindor dressing room and changed into his Quidditch robes, where he realised that he was the only player that had arrived so far and, with no equipment to practice with, decided to pull out the copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ that he had borrowed from Hermione and continued reading from where he'd left off. Harry always preferred it when he changed separately from everyone else as it made it less likely somebody would notice _them_.

Not long later two people entered the dressing room and Harry looked up to see Fred and George walking over to h

"So, Ron just told us you had a go at him," Fred said.

"What did he tell you?" Harry asked, acting like he wasn't intimidated by the tall twins.

"That you called him a coward," said George.

"And lazy," said Fred.

"And that it was his fault Hermione was attacked."

"And that people look down on him because he's always making excuses."

"Look, I-" Harry said but was cut off by Fred.

"And we told him that you were absolutely right," he said, much to Harry's surprise, "he's always been like that, trying to lie his way out of trouble even if it meant blaming someone else sometimes."

"Only reason we never told him off was because we knew mum would give us hell," George said.

"Luckily we've already given mum a good first impression of you so you don't have to worry about her."

"Sounds like ol' Cedric Diggory has been calling him out on some pureblood supremacy nonsense he mumbles sometimes too."

"I _told_ mum he was being a bigot, but she thought we were just being mean to her Ickle Wonniekins."

"Maybe now that some other, more trusted voices are bringing it up she'll take notice."

"Anyway, Ron's pretty much looking for company anywhere he can get it right now, seeing as he stuck to Diggory like glue after he was nice to him when he first arrived, so who knows, maybe you'll get an apology sometime soon."

"Doubt it, though."

Harry was relieved to hear that he wasn't the only one who had noticed Ron's attitude and that he had the support of the Weasley twins too. Harry wasn't too sure about Ron but if the other Weasleys were like Fred and George then he had hopes for liking the rest of them.

"Potter," Wood called from the doorway, already dressed in his Quidditch robes, "with me," and he left.

"It's only practice, he's probably been in those robes all morning," Fred said.

"And all night," George laughed.

Harry left the twins to change and followed after Wood, who was already on the pitch.

"What is it, Wood?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to give you this away from prying eyes, as to keep it a secret," Wood said and summoned a long, slim package from the centre of the pitch where the box of Quidditch balls was waiting. Harry held out his hands and the package lowered into his hands.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a little confused.

"A new cauldron for potions- what do you think it is?! It's a new broom. And not just any old broom," Wood said as Harry pulled off the wrappings and read the inscription on the handle, "it's a Nimbus 2000, fastest broomstick model on the market. Well go on then, give it a try."

Harry mounted the broom and was instantly taken aback by its speed. Far faster than the Cleansweep he'd been using in training so far and much more agile, the Nimbus felt like a whole new level of flying. Wood watched in awe as Harry whipped through the air, slick as a needle, flipping and racing like no seeker he'd seen before. Harry landed beside Wood and dismounted the broom, elated.

"If you see her before I do, let McGonagall know I'll have Gringotts transfer money from my vault to hers-" Harry was saying before Wood held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Potter. Professor McGonagall was rather adamant that you were to not pay her a single knut back. She pretends to be all proper and professional but she's a real Quidditch fan at heart, especially when it comes to Gryffindor or Scotland's team."

They both laughed as Fred, George and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch.

"What's so funny, Wood?" George asked.

"You didn't fall off your broom again, did you?" Fred joked.

"Can't promise we'll get a mattress under you in time this time, Oliver," George said followed by laughter from the team, including Wood.

"You'll be glad to know that I don't plan on falling off my broom any time soon."

"Shame," Fred said but Wood ignored this and the chuckles from the other players.

"It's the Slytherins who should be worried when they see Harry racing round the pitch in a couple weeks' time. Show 'em Harry," Wood said when the other team members looked confused. Harry held up the Nimbus 2000 and several of the players gasped and whispered its name. "You'll get to see him fly it during practice," Wood continued, "speaking of which, let's get started. Harry, if you wouldn't mind asking Miss Granger to charm some golf balls for you to practice with, that would be a big help. Alright, the rest of you…"

Wood called out instructions to the rest of the team as Harry looked up and saw Hermione in the stands, reading a book and making notes. Harry grabbed the bucket of golf balls and took off, drawing the attention of several of the players away from Wood and onto Harry.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said as he landed in the stands and sat down beside her.

"Good morning, Harry," she said with a smile before returning to her notes.

"Not too busy, are you?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. Just reading up on some alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"It's a bit like chemistry, trying to turn one thing into another, primarily into gold or potions to help extend life."

"Sounds like something more akin to Ron's taste."

"Agreed. But it does have some other interesting aspects too. One of the most renowned alchemists seems to be a mister Nicholas Flamel, who made the Philosopher's Stone.

"And that does…?"

"Well, it's like an alchemist's dream; not only does it turn any metal into solid, pure gold, it can also be used to create something called an Elixir of Life which practically makes the drinker immortal."

"Yeah, now I'm certain Ron would look into this."

"Probably. He does seem rather self-centred," Hermione paused for a second, "thank you, by the way… for standing up to Ron and defending me. Apparently Ron stormed off when Fred and George didn't stick up for him. Dean told me all about it. It was really sweet of you."

"Well, he was being a complete git," Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Either way, thank you. Now, what can I help you with? I assume you didn't leave training just to talk to me about alchemy?"

"I'm afraid not," Harry said with a smile and gesturing to the bucket of golf balls, "don't suppose you'd be able to charm those for me, do you? The Snitch is reserved for matches so it's not tampered with and this is Wood's substitute."

Hermione agreed and had the balls flying in no time. Harry flew at speeds he could have never managed on the Cleansweep and caught every single one of the golf balls. When he was done he heard clapping from the ground and saw Wood and a couple of chasers who had already finished their training applauding him.

"Alright, Potter, enough theatrics! Let's call it a day!" Wood called up and the rest of the team headed for the changing rooms. Harry flew back over to Hermione and sat down beside her.

"Not going changing?" Hermione asked, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading.

"Not just yet, need to cool down," Harry lied. Really, he was waiting for the room to empty so he could swap the vest he used to cover _them_ up as he'd worked up quite a sweat zooming around the pitch. "It's strange, I've never studied alchemy but I feel like I've heard Nicholas Flamel's name before."

"It's very possible," Hermione said, "He's over six-hundred years old! In fact, according to this book he… "celebrated his six-hundred-and-sixty-fifth last year." Unfortunately the book doesn't have a publishing date so he could be much older by now. But considering his age and his accomplishments it wouldn't be at all surprising if you had heard his name somewhere."

"Why are you reading about alchemy anyway?" Harry asked, "it's not in any of our studies, is it?"

"No, not yet at least, but it had been put back in the wrong place in the library and I have to say I was intrigued by it. I mean, never-ending life… imagine what you could accomplish," Hermione was clearly fascinated by the idea but harry was of a different opinion.

"I wouldn't take it," he said, looking out across the pitch, into the distance and the Lake and the stretching mountains, "maybe live a little longer, to make sure all your affairs were in order, but immortal? No. Having to watch as all your loved ones die, one by one until there's nobody left… I can't think of anything worse."

Hermione suddenly paled. She knew exactly what harry was talking about and was ashamed of herself for not considering Harry's past.

"Oh, Harry… I didn't even think- I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, really, don't think about it. Anyway I'd better go and get dressed."

Without another word, Harry stood and left for the changing rooms. Hermione sighed and slumped her head on the book with an audible _thud_.

Harry sat in the dressing room, alone, slowly rubbing his forehead. He knew Hermione had meant no disrespect, but Harry longed above all else to see his parents, to hear them speak, to hold them close to him and Hermione's talk of immortality made him miss them that much more. As much as he missed them, Harry didn't like to think of his parents; it only reminded him that he had no real family, not one that loved him anyway.

 _They'll never love you,_ Harry heard his own voice in his head, _no one will._

He forced himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom to get showered. He took off his clothes and, rather hesitantly, his vest. Harry looked in the mirror and there _they_ were. Around his waist and torso, large, bold marks, a few smaller ones scattered across his arms and legs for good measure.

 _They beat you for a reason,_ his voice said again, _you don't belong with them. You don't belong here. You don't belong anywhere._

"No," Harry whispered out loud.

 _They don't care about you, they care about The Boy Who Lived. They want the fame, the glory, the fortune. They don't care about you. they_ hate _you…_ she _hates you._

"No!" Harry shouted and slammed his fist into the mirror in front of him. The glass shattered and Harry's fist was instantly flecked with blood. His breathing was heavy, his voice breaking.

"You're wrong…" Harry whispered, leant over the sink, trying to calm himself.

 _Am I?_

Harry didn't want to listen anymore, but it's hard to escape your own thoughts. Harry walked over to the shower and turned on the hot water. It didn't take long for the water to start mixing with the blood slowly dripping from his fist, turning the water from clear to crimson. Had anybody walked in it would have been a peculiar sight.

When Harry was sufficiently clean he stopped the shower and dried off. He took out his wand and pointed it at the broken mirror, trying to remember a charm he had seen on a book Hermione had been reading some time before.

"R… Repairo? No that's not it… Reporo?" Harry tried several variations of this word before finally arriving at "Reparo," and the glass shards zoomed back together, fitting perfectly on the wall. His knuckles, though no longer bleeding, still had small cuts on them and Harry couldn't recall any healing spells. Hiding his hands in his pocket, he grabbed his stuff and went to meet Hermione outside.

As Harry expected, there Hermione was, waiting outside the dressing room, clutching a book.

"Hey," she said cheerily.

"Hey," Harry replied with a smile.

"Look, about before," Hermione started, looking at the floor but Harry stopped her.

"Really, Hermione, it's nothing. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Hermione still seemed uneasy but she smiled and they walked together back to the castle.

"Have you finished Quirrell's homework?" Hermione asked.

" _An Essay on Vampires and Their Many Forms, by Harry Potter. Foreword by Albus Dumbledore, Daily Prophet rated five stars, set to make Flourish and Blott's Bestseller List_ ," Harry joked and Hermione gave him that look that was a mixture of amusement and a physical representation of the phrase "you're so ridiculous." Harry didn't mind though. "Actually, would you mind checking it for me? You know I always spell something wrong in there."

"Of course, if you give it to me before I go to the library I can give it a quick once-over and get it back to you."

"Thanks," Harry smiled as they reached the Great Hall. The pair sat down together and tucked in, but as Harry reached for some bacon he felt Hermione shift beside him.

"What did you do to your hand?" she gasped, grabbing it and rubbing the scratches on his knuckles. Harry mentally cursed; she never missed a thing. Harry stammered for a second.

"Them? Oh I've, uh… I got them last night, y'know with the troll and all."

Hermione didn't seem entirely convinced but took out her wand and healed them up without another word.

"Thanks," Harry muttered with a smile and Hermione returned it weakly.

Not long later Hermione was about to head off for the library.

"Oh, your essay, Harry," she reminded him and Harry handed over his parchment which Hermione briefly glanced at, "you know, as good as they are, I don't think your illustrations will get you any extra credit off Quirrell."

"I just get bored writing it sometimes," Harry said and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'll give it a proper check in the library. I'll be there if you need me."

And with that, she was gone. Harry was just biting into a sausage when he looked up and watched Fred and George literally slide along the bench from where they were sat over to position themselves opposite him, their eyes on him knowingly.

"Sooooo…" George dragged out.

"Sooooo what?" harry asked.

"What are you getting Hermione for Christmas?"

"What?" Harry was rather confused.

"What-" Fred said.

"are you-" George continued.

"getting-"

"Hermione-"

"For"

"Christmas?"

"Umm… I don't know. Christmas is ages off," Harry said but Fred and George just shook their heads in unison.

"Oh, sweet, young, innocent Harry, gifts take time to think about and purchase and get shipped out to you," said Fred.

"And you want to make sure you get the right gift, a bad present can be taken to heart," George said. Harry was suddenly a bit lost.

"I've never had to buy a present before, what do I do?"

"That's where we come in," Fred and George said together with a grin before pulling out a large red briefcase and opening it, tiny fireworks shooting out and exploding right before them, small toys bouncing around and making some rather loud noises, and boxes of sweets and chocolates which harry thought looked suspicious.

"Skiving Snackboxes, let's you get out of lessons whenever you like, in a variety of different flavours and illnesses, all with an antidote to let you relax once free from the classroom," George beamed.

"Miniature Firework Displays, for when the mood needs a little extra excitement," Fred said, grinning.

"Self-Writing Essays, don't fancy writing your homework yourself? Simple tell the Self-Writing Essay the subject and topic and it'll write out an entire parchment for you using generic-"

"Guys!" Harry called over the noise, "I was thinking of something a little less… chaotic."

"Oh," Fred and George said, slamming the briefcase shut and shoving back under the table before sitting with their arms folded on the table, "anything in mind?"

"No, not really. I mean, what do girls like?" Harry asked, realising how innocent he sounded.

Fred and George seemed to be none the wiser too, as they turned their heads and called "Angelina!" to a girl sat down the bench from them, who Harry recognised as Angelina Johnson from the Quidditch team as she moved closer.

"What?"

"What should Harry get Hermione for Christmas?"

"Hmm… how about jewellery?"

"Jewellery?" Harry asked bemused, not seeing Fred and George's eyes widen as they realised what Angelina was thinking.

"Yeah, I mean most boyfriends buy jewellery for their girls," Angelina said.

"Hermione and I aren't dating," Harry said, not seeing Fred and George make the _cut it out_ gesture by quickly waving their hands under their necks.

"O-Oh, oh yeah, I- I know that," Angelina stuttered, "I just uh… thought it was a good idea, hey Mary!" she quickly stood and walked over to a girl who looked as though she had no idea who Angelina was. Harry brushed this off and returned to thinking of what he should get Hermione for Christmas. Realising he was going to have no luck thinking about it in the Great Hall, Harry bid farewell to the twins and headed out into the grounds. He didn't know for how long he walked but thought about a lot of things and, when he soon found a lovely sitting spot on a hill with a wonderful view of the lake and Hogwarts in the sun, he sat and thought some more. He usually simply enjoyed the scenery when he came on one of his walks, but not this time. This time he thought of Hermione and how much she meant to him. He found himself thinking of Hermione a lot recently. They had both come from the muggle world clueless as to even the existence of witches and wizards, something Hermione had confessed she felt most nervous about; not fitting in. Harry could relate to that feeling.

Then it hit him.

He knew, or at least had an idea, of what he could get Hermione for Christmas. But he would need help to get it. He set off back to the castle, thinking of the best way to go about his plan.

Hermione sat in awe as she looked at some of the sketches that harry had drawn on his parchment. Of course she wasn't sure how Quirrell would feel about them, what with his fear of most dark creatures after his adventures, but she loved them. She wondered why Harry didn't draw more. Then she had an idea. A wonderful idea. The only problem was she wasn't sure how to execute the idea. She needed someone who could leave the castle for her. After a moment's thought she knew exactly who could help her. She grabbed her bag and head off straight away.

Harry was just walking back into the grounds, so distracted racking his brain for any mention of the kind of present that he was after, that he almost walked straight into Hagrid.

" 'Ello there, Harry," he said, "out for another walk?"

"Yeah, had some things to think about," Harry said.

"Ain't nothing like a good walk to help clear you head."

Harry nodded and was about to say goodbye when he realised something.

"Hagrid, I don't suppose you're heading into Diagon Alley any time soon, are you?"

"As a matter of fact I'm heading there in about an hour. Need something?"

"Yes, I'm just not quite sure what."

"Well, I'll tell ye what, if ye run up to the castle and let Professor McGonagall know you'll be with me, she might just let ye come along and then you can get what you need and have a look around."

"That's great! Thanks, Hag-"

"Hagrid!"

They both turned to see Hermione rushing down the slope towards them.

"Hagrid! Oh, hi Harry… umm, Hagrid, I don't suppose you could pick up some things for me next time you're in Diagon Alley, could you?"

"You're in luck, Hermione; Harry's just about to go ask Professor McGonagall if he can come along with me tonight, he's got some things to pick up too. Why don't ye both come along?"

Both Harry and Hermione were thinking the same thing: the reason they were going to Diagon Alley was for the other person but they couldn't make it obvious and so couldn't back out now. The pair made their way up to the castle and to Professor McGonagall's office, who was sat behind her desk in emerald robes, writing out something a piece of parchment.

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry said.

"Yes Potter, Granger?" she replied, not taking her eyes from the parchment, her hand refusing to cease writing.

"We were wondering, seeing as it's Saturday and all of our assignments are ready to be submitted, if we could join Hagrid on his visit to Diagon Alley?"

Professor McGonagall didn't raise her head at all but remained silent for a moment.

"You realise we do not regularly allow students to leave the grounds, even with a teacher?" she said at last.

"Yes, professor," they replied.

"And this visit, I trust, is to restock on school supplies?" she said, before lifting her head slightly and giving them a knowing smile, which they returned.

"Of course, professor," Harry said.

"In that case, enjoy yourself but keep it quiet. We don't want other students thinking it's okay to leave the grounds."

"Thank you, professor, we frequently visit Hagrid anyway so anyone who sees us will likely think we're just going to see him," Hermione said.

"Very good, now off with you both, pip pip," McGonagall beckoned them out of the room and they did so, making their way back down to Hagrid's hut.

"Ready?" he asked them and took them behind the hut and onto a runway he had made himself, where the motorcycle and sidecar stood at one end. Hagrid had evidently used what little magic he could to extend the sidecar's width to fit two people, so Harry and Hermione promptly climbed in as Hagrid dropped his goggles over his eyes. "Hold on tight," Hagrid warned as they set off and slowly built up speed.

"Harry," Hermione mumbled, "where's the rest of the road?"

"Road?" Harry asked before suddenly realising that Hermione had never seen Hagrid's flying motorcycle before. Before he could explain, the bike lifted into the air and Hermione gasped, gripping onto Harry's arm and burying her head in his shoulder. Unsure of how best to comfort her, Harry rested his head on top of hers slightly, letting her know he was there for her. And as they flew, all Harry could think about was how in the world he was going to buy Hermione's Christmas present with her right there.

 **Well, this chapter turned out longer than I expected, just over 4,200 words. If I'm perfectly honest it didn't feel like it went on that long when I imagined it but evidently I was wrong so, I don't know, sue me. I could've split it up about midway through and done it as two separate chapters but it didn't feel right and I didn't want to add in a clunky end to a chapter just for the sake of its length. However, the length of the chapters is one of two things I want to ask you guys about.**

 **Firstly, how do you feel about the chapter lengths? I tend to write between 2000-3000 words per chapter with exceptions to some, like this one and the first one. When I was writing other fanfiction before I tended to write chapter around 5000-6000 per chapter and they just weren't doing well (that may have just been the quality of the work but oh well) so with this one I've opted to go with shorter chapters and people seem to like them, but please let me know what you think. If you like the shorter chapters then I'm happy to stick to them or if you'd prefer longer chapters then I'll gladly write more per chapter, let me know with either a review or even DM me to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Secondly, looking into my crystal ball for a second, I want to know how you guys want me to continue this story in terms of the books. The way I originally planned was one story per book, so this story would be the fic of Philosopher's Stone (or Sorcerer's Stone for our overseas neighbours) and then I would write under a new story when I wrote a fic for Chamber of Secrets and the subsequent books, putting in the description that it was a part of a series. However, I also considered keeping it all under one story, that way it's easier for you guys to keep track of it instead of going between different stories and it's all kept in one place. I still have a few chapters left to write for the first book of course so there's no pressure to answer right now but if you could, again, leave either a review or a message letting me know how you'd prefer it, that'd really help me out when writing later.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and supporting this fic, it really means a lot to me and I look forward to writing more in the future. Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you did or didn't like about the chapter, it's always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Between Friends

**Breaking my schedule a little bit here and I've started writing this the day after the last chapter was posted (although it's taken a few days for me to actually finish it), as I usually wait a few days before starting to write again but I'm really motivated so I'm gonna just go with it.**

Ron trudged into the Hufflepuff common room and dropped into a nearby armchair by the fireplace with a sigh, his face red.

"What's gotten into you?" Cedric asked casually, half-lay across a sofa reading a book Ron didn't recognise.

"Harry being a prat, that's what," Ron moaned.

"I find that hard to believe," Cedric replied, flipping to the next page of his book, "Harry seems like a decent guy."

"He is," Ron admitted, "he's just so protective of that Granger girl, they're practically inseparable and he's always taking her side. And he told _me_ off because Hermione thinks she's better than me!"

"First off, she is, Ron. From what I hear off Professor Sprout she's the top of your year and, unlike some students, she doesn't flaunt her skills or talents like medals. And she doesn't make a point of talking about her blood-status," Cedric gave Ron a scolding look, which Ron noticed, before turning back to his book, "Secondly, of course Harry is going to stick up for her, partly because she's his best friend and partly because you're being a complete git to her most of the time."

"A git?!" Ron turned and glared at Cedric, whose eyes were still trailing along the pages of his book.

"Git, arse, jerk, take your fancy," Cedric shrugged, "the point is you're not exactly doing much to deserve their friendship."

Ron huffed again and turned back to look at the fire. Cedric looked at Ron and closed his book with a sigh. Setting it down on the table, he got up and walked over to Ron, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you're a Hufflepuff and a friend, and for that you can count of me if you need me. Your family are good people, Ron, my father talks highly of them often. But if you don't buck up your ideas then you're going to find life at Hogwarts much harder and much lonelier than you originally thought."

With that, Cedric left the room through a low-hanging passage and into another section of the common room. Ron sat and thought for a moment, wondering if Cedric really had a point about him. He suddenly didn't feel comfortable in his armchair, so he got up and promptly left the common room, heading out into the castle.

Harry brushed his clothes down and wiped a dead fly off his glasses once he'd stepped out of the sidecar of Hagrid's motorcycle. He helped a still shaking Hermione out too as Hagrid removed his goggles and dismounted.

"Here we are then: The Leaky Cauldron," he announced proudly, "I'll be in here if ye need me, I'm only having a quick drink, gotta stay under the limit after all."

"There are drinking-and-flying laws too?" Harry asked, rather amused.

"Well o' course there are. Can't have people flying round all willy nilly, drink-driving is bad enough but at least you're already on the ground; imagine losing control of a broom in the air!" Hagrid said as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had to admit he didn't like the idea of suddenly losing control of his broom while flying. Hermione still looked rather pale.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked, even though she clearly wasn't. She nodded weakly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just used to flying on planes, really."

The pair left Hagrid at the bar, Harry making sure to bow his head and hide his scar, and walked through the back door, into Diagon Alley.

"So, what have you come to get?" Harry asked.

 _Why did I ask that?!_ Harry thought to himself, _Now she's going to ask what me what I came for and what excuse have I got lined up? Nothing._

"Oh, I just need to get, uh, new quills. Most of mine have snapped or broken in some way," Hermione said.

"Moral of the story: stop writing such long essays," Harry joked and they both laughed.

 _Alright, funny guy, that's enough. Quick! Think of something before she-_

"So what have you come for?"

 _Crap._

"Me? I, umm… spilt ink on my potions book and uh, need to get it replaced."

 _Smooth._

Harry stepped into Flourish and Blott's, Hermione having headed off to Amanuensis Quills and the both of them deciding to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour once they were done, and breathed in the delicious smell of old books. The store appeared to be completely empty except for an employee behind the counter, who raised his eyes from the book he was reading when Harry entered.

"Hello there, young man," he called cheerily, "James is the name, anything I can help you with today?"

"I hope so," Harry said as he approached the counter, "I'm looking to get a Christmas present for someone."

James raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Bit early isn't it?"

 _I thought so too, but there are two red-headed idiots at Hogwarts who think otherwise_ , Harry thought.

"The problem is I don't really know what to get her but I know she loves books," Harry said, "could you tell me if there are any books that most witches and wizards would have grown up reading? She's muggle-born, you see."

"Ah, so something to help her relate to the Wizarding World more thoroughly is what you're after?"

"Exactly," Harry said, rather glad that his point had come across so easily.

"I think I know just the thing," James smirked.

Harry left Flourish and Blott's not long later, his new copy of Magical Drafts and Potions (that he in no way really needed) tucked into a small bag. Despite not having started their Christmas Gifting Service yet, James was kind enough to keep Harry's present to one side for an extra sickle and have it delivered by Owl for Christmas which certainly made things easier for Harry.

He was just approaching Fortescue's when Hermione walked out and sat at the table by the window, setting a chocolate and raspberry ice cream to hover above the table while she held her own, vanilla and bubblegum.

"That was quick," Harry said as he sat down.

"Well it was only a few quills. That's for you by the way," Hermione gestured to the floating ice cream which Harry plucked from the air with thanks, "rather relaxing to be away from the castle for a while isn't it?"

Harry hummed in agreement.

"Hogwarts is brilliant, by far an improvement on the Dursleys, but it can still feel slightly… intimidating. Nice to get a bit of freedom again."

They were silent for a moment.

"Harry…" Hermione said with a cautious tone, "what… what exactly happened? At the Dursleys?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment, being sure to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"Nothing," Harry lied, "we just didn't get along."

"Harry…" Hermione said kindly. Harry couldn't help but look at her and saw concern on her face. Harry knew she had already guessed what was wrong but didn't want to suggest anything.

 _Tell her,_ Harry thought, only to be instantly countered by his own voice in his head.

 _You_ can't _tell her,_ it said, _she'll judge you… she'll think you're weak… she'll pity you…_

 _No, that's not her. That's not Hermione._

 _She's just like the others…_

 _She_ nothing _like the others!_

"Look," Harry said, unsure of how to word things, "things weren't good at the Dursleys… they didn't like me, I didn't like them, that's bound to cause conflict eventually."

"But what did they do?"

"Just, you know, made me cook for them, clean for them, I slept in a cupboard under the stairs…"

"They clearly malnourished you."

"Could've been worse," Harry shrugged.

Hermione paused.

"Was it?" She asked.

"What?"

"Was it worse?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer.

 _Tell her!_

 _She can't know! Nobody can!_

 _She already knows!_

 _She only thinks she knows!_

 _Tell her!_

"No," Harry sighed, "No, that's it."

"Okay," Hermione whispered and looked at the ground. Harry felt terrible lying to her and he knew she could probably tell he was lying. She really was the brightest witch of her age.

Harry felt her hand on his and looked back at her.

"You know I'm here for you, right Harry?" she said. Harry smiled and gently brushed her hand.

"I know," he said and Hermione smiled back. He knew he was glad to have her as his friend. He also knew he would have to tell her at some point. About _them_. If she did already know, which Harry assumed she did, then the more he avoided it the more he risked pushing her away. He couldn't let that happen.

 _Not today,_ he told himself.

The pair walked back into the Leaky Cauldron to find Hagrid just finishing a drink at the bar.

"Ah, there y'are!" Hagrid said upon seeing them, "ye get everythin' ye need then?"

"Yeah," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Good thing ye came along when ye did; ol' Tom here is being a terrible influence on me," Hagrid said with a laugh.

"You'll still be under the limit with one more drink, Rubeus," Tom the Innkeeper said with a chuckle.

"Nevertheless, Tom, I have to get these two back to Hogwarts or Professor McGonagall will have my head."

"Good point, Hagrid. Although, if she does have your head, see if she'll send it here. You'd look great hanging above my fireplace."

Hagrid and Tom roared with laughter, as did those close enough to the pair to hear the joke.

"Come on then, you two, let's head off," Hagrid said to Harry and Hermione, leading them back to the door of the Leaky Cauldron before calling over his shoulder, "g'night Tom!"

"Until next time, Hagrid!" Tom called back.

They made their way back to the motorcycle and climbed in, Hagrid propping his goggles back over his eyes. They made sure to find a muggle-free area before rising into the air once more, Hermione grasping Harry's arm yet again.

Ron was sat against a wall out in the grounds, rolling his wand through his fingers when a familiar voice spoke nearby.

"Weasley," Pansy Parkinson greeted him as she walked over and sat beside him.

"Parkinson," Ron replied.

"What brings you all the way out here then?" Pansy asked. Ron didn't answer for a moment.

"If you can think of a better word to describe thinking about things and being mopey about it, then that," he said. Pansy thought for a moment.

"Brooding?" She suggested and Ron clicked his fingers.

"That's the one, see that's why I'm friends with you."

"You sure it's not my delightful charm and hilarious witticisms?" Pansy joked.

"Those help," Ron replied and Pansy nudged him playfully, both of them smirking.

"So what are you brooding about?" Pansy asked.

"Oh nothing… just, kind of starting to think that, maybe, just maybe, I might be my own worst enemy."

"What makes you say that?"

"Everyone seems to be against me right now, and at first I thought they were just being mean and targeting me for no reason but… I might have been a bit of a git recently."

"Is this about Potter and Granger?"

"Pretty much, but others have started to point it out too."

Pansy groaned.

"Potter and Granger, the dynamic duo. A celebrity and a mudblood-"

"Please don't use that word," Ron interrupted.

"Why?" Pansy asked.

"It's just not a nice word, there's no need for it."

"Aw, not going soft on me, are you Ron?" Pansy teased.

"No, I just don't like that word. Plus it gives me the mental image of literal mud in your blood which just makes my skin crawl. And… maybe granger isn't so bad."

"Not so bad?" Pansy mocked, "she's a mudbl- a muggle-born, we're better than her by default."

"Nobody else seems to think so, and she's better than everyone in our year."

"So? We're pureblood, you and I. We win by default."

Ron sighed and, for a moment, realised what he must have sounded like to everyone else.

"So what are you doing out here anyway?" Ron asked.

"Draco's being a prat, as usual," she replied.

"Want me to jinx him for you? I could do with some target practice," Ron suggested and Pansy laughed.

"Not yet, but if he keeps on like this then I'll be spending significantly less time with him, then you can do what you want."

"Fine by me. What's he doing anyway?"

"Obsessing over Potter, same as always. Or rather, obsessing over complaining about him. Seems like it's all he ever talks about. It's quite annoying really. Potter isn't even that bad, in fact I don't think I've ever heard him talk about You-Know-Who or his parents or anything, he just keeps to himself and his close friends so I don't know why Draco is making such a big deal. Potter might be half-blood but he's still from a proud Wizarding family all the same. And, I suppose, Granger isn't as bad as Draco makes her sound, even if she is a mud- ugh, muggle-born. That still doesn't mean she's better than us!" Pansy added, noticing Ron's smirk.

A bell rung some distance away.

"Dinner," Pansy said, standing and holding out a hand for Ron, "coming?"

"Food sounds good," Ron said and took her hand. He was half on his feet when a voice nearby called his name.

"Ron?" Harry said as he and Hermione came close to Pansy and Ron. Pansy, in panic, let go of Ron's hand, who fell back and hit his head against the wall.

"For the last time, Weasley: you're not copying my Transfiguration homework!" Pansy shouted.

"Good!" Ron shouted back, rubbing the back of his head, "I'd rather not get a Troll grade on it anyway!"

Pansy walked past Harry and Hermione, turning to wink at Ron before disappearing. Ron, hiding his smirk, got to his feet and stood before Harry and Hermione.

"Umm, hey Harry, Hermione," Ron said, still rubbing his head, "listen, I umm… I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Harry said.

"I'm- I'm sorry for being such a git to you both. It was really uncool of me and I get it if you don't want to know me but… yeah, sorry," Ron shuffled his feet and looked at the ground in shame.

Harry and Hermione shared a look, before Harry smiled and reached his arm out to shake Ron's, who did the same.

"Water under the bridge, Ron," Harry said with a smile that Hermione and Ron shared.

Together they headed into the Great Hall, sitting beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table, Cedric joining them a little while later.

Harry and Hermione were sat in the first-year's common room, Harry looking into the flames of the roaring fire in the furnace as Hermione lay with her back against his arm, another one of her many books propped on her legs.

"We were right to forgive Ron, weren't we?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Hermione mumbled, still reading her book.

"It's just, I don't want him thinking that he can do what he wants, apologise and expect to be let back into our lives. Should we have dragged it out a bit longer?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, "but on the other hand he may be genuinely sorry for how he acted. Only time will tell if he'll fall back into his old ways but, personally, I think he's seen that it's no fun being the loner of the group. Cedric seems to be leading him the right way, too. Keep your distance for a while, just to make sure he's sincere, but we may be seeing the start of a new, better Ron."

"Maybe…" Harry trailed off again, staring into the fireplace. Hermione turned her head to look up at him.

"Everything alright Harry? You seem a bit lost."

Harry seemed to regain consciousness for a second and looked back at her, before looking into the fire again.

"Oh, just the first match coming up. Training's one thing but this will be an actual match… what if I completely mess it up?"

"You won't do. I've seen you in training, you're amazing."

"I appreciate the sentiment but neither of us have any experience with actual Quidditch; it could be completely different to my training sessions. What if I crash my broom? Or I can't find the snitch and get kicked off the team? What if I-"

Hermione sat up, closed her book, stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on," she said and dragged him out of the common room. Harry let Hermione lead him down several staircases and through some doorways before they came to-

"The Trophy Room?" Harry wondered aloud, confused. Hermione had walked over to a cabinet to the side and was tracking her finger along the glass.

"Over here!" she called, and as Harry made his way over she stood to the side to let him see, "recognise any names on there?"

Harry scanned the names for a few moments before noticing one he did find familiar.

"Professor McGonagall played for Gryffindor? Well Wood did say she loved Quidditch," Harry said but Hermione sighed heavily.

"Not that one, look closer," she said.

Harry did so, reading more names one after another until he suddenly stopped.

"Dad?" Harry whispered.

"James Potter, decorated chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and Captain from his fourth to seventh year," Hermione read out. She looked from the shield to Harry and lightly touched his arm, "you'll be brilliant, Harry."

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile after a moment, which Hermione returned. They stood for a while, Harry lost in memories of his parents that he didn't remember. His father racing round the Quidditch pitch, his mother in the stands cheering them on…

Harry had absolutely no idea what his parents even looked like. He'd lived with his aunt and uncle his whole life and they held no photos of the Potter family. All Harry had was his thoughts and his imagination to create an image of his parents, which he based off his own appearance.

"Come on, best get some sleep," Hermione woke Harry from his trance. He agreed and they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room where they bade each other goodnight and went to bed.

Harry lay awake a while longer, though comforted by the news his father was a renowned Quidditch player, his nerves were still shot for the match. Sometime later, when his eyes couldn't stay open any longer, he rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

 **I know this chapter had a little extra Ron in it but I felt like I was neglecting his character a bit too much and there needed to be some character development for him too. I also wanted to show his hidden friendship with Pansy because I really like the concept and I love writing their conversations.**

 **I'd also like to address something I was asked in a review in case anyone else wasn't sure about it; Snape used Occlumency to see how Harry had been treated by the Dursleys (as well as seeing Lily's eyes again, that's what he was doing in "The Potions Master" when he kept Harry behind after class). And the reasoning I hold for Harry not reacting to having his mind read – like he did in Order of the Phoenix - is because he wasn't resisting Snape and therefore didn't even realise what he was doing. I probably should have slipped in somewhere that that was what was going on, my bad.**

 **Anyway please leave a review letting me know what you think of the chapter, they're all appreciated, and regarding the questions I asked in the last chapters outro too. I'm thinking the entire series locked in this one story just to make it easier to access for everyone but please let me know what you think.**

 **See ya in the next chapter…**


	7. Chapter 7: The Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise or anything like that.**

 **I'm also going to correct a little technicality here that I realised upon re-reading my previous chapters: Snape used Legilimency to read Harry's mind, not Occlumency; Legilimency is the act of (basically) reading someone's mind, Occlumency is used to block this. I accidentally said that Snape used Occlumency to read Harry's mind in "The Potions Master" when it was actually Legilimency. I know I'm nit-picking but it bugged me that I'd put the wrong name, I beg your forgiveness *falls to knees* I am your humble servant *bows deeply*.**

 **Anyway, time for Harry's first Quidditch match…**

Before he realised it, it was the morning of the first Quidditch match of the season. Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team would be up against Slytherin and Harry would finally have to prove that he deserved to be on that pitch, not just because his name was Potter, but because he was a capable flyer and an excellent seeker.

 _You're not though,_ Harry's voice said, _you're a kid who got lucky, if it had been anyone else McGonagall would have expelled them straight away._

That nagged at Harry. He couldn't help but feel that his name had indeed given him favour with McGonagall. Harry forced these thoughts from his mind and got dressed. He was so nervous about the match that he didn't even notice as Hermione joined him in the common room as he walked through.

"Morning, Harry," she said cheerily, startling harry out of his daze, "looking forward to the match?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry muttered simply.

"Oh would you stop worrying?" Hermione sighed, "You'll be fine. And even if you're not, so what? People aren't going to suddenly turn on you just because you lose the first game, someone has to lose after all. You quite literally can't be any worse than that guy… oh what was his name? The Irish player who had to be immediately replaced at the World Cup?"

"Jonathan O'Leary," Harry answered, his reading of _Quidditch Through The Ages_ coming back to him, "he was brought in at the last minute when their first seeker was injured, climbed onto the broom and instantly started flying backwards, right out of the stadium."

"See! I've seen myself that you know which way to fly."

Harry allowed himself a laugh and Hermione smiled. They were soon at the Great Hall where they sat beside the rest of the Gryffindor team. Wood was already rambling on about his strategy for the match and Harry seemed to be the only one listening, though even he lost interest after realising it was exactly the same speech he'd been giving since training began.

 _You're going to lose,_ the voice said.

 _Says who?_

 _You._

 _Hermione doesn't seem to think so._

 _Hermione knows less about Quidditch than even you._

 _I know some Quidditch stuff._

 _No, you know what other Quidditch players have done. You've never been in front of a crowd, racing round the pitch, feeling the pressure of them staring at you, all of them secretly-_

* _clatter*_

The noise of the plate brought Harry out of his thoughts and he saw that Hermione had made collected some, sausages, bacon, beans, eggs and toast on a plate for him before propping it down in front of him.

"Eat," she said as she bit into a piece of toast.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said.

"Harry James Potter, you're going to need to be fully alert for today and the best start to a day is to have a nice, filling breakfast and I'm not letting you go to the match until I've seen you eat something decent."

"Is that a promise?" Harry joked but Hermione gave him a stern look, "alright, alright, just don't hex me."

"I can't guarantee that," Hermione said with a wink before tucking into her breakfast.

Harry was just scooping up an egg when his attention was caught by Seamus just down the table.

"Eye of rabbit, harp-string hum, turn this water into rum… eye of rabbit…"

"What is Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry wondered aloud. Hermione turned slowly to look at Harry with a rather blank expression.

"I'll give you three guesses," she said.

"No, I mean is he _actually_ trying to turn that water to rum?"

"I would assume so, although I also hope not or Professor McGonagall will be on his case in no time."

Just like Hermione said, as Harry was finishing off his breakfast, Professor McGonagall casually walked to their end of the table and stood opposite Seamus.

"Mister Finnigan, would you kindly explain to me what exactly-" Professor McGonagall began but was interrupted by an explosion on the table in front of her. She barely flinched as a plume of smoke enveloped her face. When it had cleared, amid apologies from Seamus, she took off her glasses – leaving two large circles around her eyes where the smoke hadn't touched – wiped them clean and replaced them. "Surely mister Finnigan, you are aware by now, that spells are cast using an incantation, not by rhyming?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good, then kindly stop trying to turn your water – which I would point out is actually pumpkin juice, so you've already made a grievous error – into rum. It would be a shame for you to miss the first Quidditch match of the season. Speaking of which," McGonagall turned to Harry and the rest of the team, "shouldn't you all be making your way down to the pitch?"

"You're absolutely right, Professor," Wood said as he finished a sausage and stood from the table, "come on guys."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly before he stood and left with the rest of the team. As they reached the door to the Great Hall they were joined by a small group Slytherins. A few, including Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, barged past them with a snigger, while others simply talked amongst themselves as they walked.

"Good luck, Potter," came a familiar voice and Harry turned to see Marcus Creekshead walking beside him, "I look forward to seeing how well the great Harry Potter fares on a broom." Creekshead gave Harry a playful nudge on his shoulder at which harry laughed nervously.

"Not harassing young Harry now, are we Marcus?" Wood joked as he fell back from the head of the group.

"Of course not, Wood. Just a little teasing," Marcus winked, "besides, I doubt I'll have any time to worry about Harry anyway, your chasers were enough of a problem for me last year."

"And they've only improved," Wood said, "you certainly held your own against them though, if I remember correctly we only had a five-to-one shot-to-goal ratio against you last year."

"Well, I plan on making it at least seven-to-one this year, Wood." Marcus replied and the two laughed.

"Marcus is the Slytherin keeper, Harry," Wood revealed, "in fact, I think we both joined our teams around the same time, didn't we?"

"Not quite, you joined as soon as we entered second year, I waited until third year before joining. If I'm honest, I used some of your moves in my try-out, Wood."

"I _knew_ you'd been spying on me in matches," Oliver and Marcus laughed again and continued to talk as Harry walked on. He was soon joined by Fred and George.

"Ron seems happy," George said.

"Almost as if a conflict that he'd been having had been resolved," Fred said.

"I mean, he's still a prat-"

"But he's less of a prat-"

"Cedric says he's being more sociable-"

"And he's apparently trying harder in class-"

"He's even joined the Hufflepuff chess team-"

"He always was good at chess-"

"Never could beat us though-"

"Beat _me_ , you mean; he used to walk all over you-"

"Only because I let him-"

"Sure…"

"Anyway, whatever happened between then and now-"

"Thanks for doing it."

"It was all on Ron, actually," Harry said, "he came to me and Hermione and apologised for everything. We're steering a little clear for a while, so that he doesn't fall back into his old ways, but any praise for fixing things should go to him."

"Either way, we're grateful," George said and Fred gave Harry a friendly thud on the back with a smile. "Now, let's go trash some Slytherins."

* * *

They were stood in the tunnel beneath the stands, waiting for the doors to open. Wood had explained to Harry how the line-up formed up in the tunnel: the default set was that the seeker would lead the group, followed by the beaters, then the chasers and the keeper finally bringing up the rear. However, as Wood was Captain, he took the lead. The noise of the cheering crowds surrounding them was enough to make Harry's legs feel like jelly and he was sure he wouldn't be able to walk when they were called out of the tunnel.

Moments later a whistle echoed and the large doors before them were raised. All at once, the team walked out into the sunlight and Harry spotted the Slytherins doing the same across the pitch. They took their formations at the centre of the pitch as the Captains of each team met in the middle. They shook hands (tight as vices) and Madam Hooch called for them all to mount their brooms. Harry, along with the other player rose into the air.

A whistle blew again and they were off.

Harry shot to the edge of the pitch to avoid the commotion that was enthralling the centre of the arena. The chasers had instantly jumped into action as soon as the quaffle was thrown into the air, possession passing from one player to another, swapping teams before Harry could react.

 _Not flying backwards, that's a good start,_ Harry thought.

 _Still plenty of time to mess up_.

Harry jetted off around the oval stadium, feeling the wind in his hair, his glasses keeping his eyes safe from the drag, when he heard his name being called.

"And there goes Potter, racing round the pitch like lightning, on… wait- is that a Nimbus 2000?!" Lee Jordan, acting commentator for the game, called out gaining gasps and cheers from the crowd. Harry was hardly paying attention. For a while, for a few moments, the world stopped existing. He was flying, not playing Quidditch, not listening to the crowds, not looking for a tiny golden ball – he was _flying._

"Great pass there from Spinnet - to Johnson - tackled by Flint - Flint shoots! Nice save, Wood! Straight back out to Johnson – Creekshead better watch out – nice dodge from a bludger there, sent by Fred Weasley – George Weasley – no, Fred – one of them! What in the world is Potter doing?!"

* * *

Hermione had been watching Harry the whole game and knew instantly that there was something wrong. Harry had starting veering in different directions and the Nimbus was swinging around seemingly of its own accord. Hermione grabbed the binoculars from around Hagrid's neck and found Harry. Harry was trying his hardest to maintain control of the broom but failing. Hermione felt powerless and looked to the towers for help from the professors. She saw McGonagall looking shocked, Professor Sprout red with worry, Quirrell with his hands over his mouth looking very pale, and Snape who, much to Hermione's horror, was muttering something. But he wasn't angry or pleased; he looked scared. Hermione couldn't imagine why Snape would be jinxing Harry's broom while looking so horrified. Either way, she knew she had to stop him.

* * *

Harry was fighting for control over the Nimbus but couldn't keep it under control. Fred, George and even Madam Hooch had tried to pull him from his broom onto their but the Nimbus simply flew away whenever they got close, so they had reserved to circling beneath him in case he fell. Harry's only hope was that the broom would eventually stop swaying. Suddenly it jerked forward and Harry was flung ahead, his grip on his broom almost failing. He was now dangling beneath the Nimbus, praying his arms wouldn't fail him.

* * *

Hermione heard the gasp of the crowd and shot her eyes back to the pitch, hoping Harry hadn't been thrown from his broom. He hadn't but his situation wasn't much better; he was holding onto his broom from beneath it. She had to hurry. She made her way up through the tower and eventually reached the top, where she ducked beneath the seats. She aimed her wand upwards and whispered "Avis," a flock of birds suddenly bursting from the tip of her wand. They shot upwards, flying between the cracks in the seats, engulfing the tower. Hermione made her way back down the tower, hoping this was enough to draw Snape's eye away from Harry.

* * *

Harry's arms were tiring when he heard screams from afar. He looked up to see one of the towers surrounded by birds, cawing loudly and causing quite some havoc. Then the Nimbus stopped moving. It was simply floating, not jerking in any directions or swinging around. Harry seized his chance and swung himself back up, kicking his leg over the brim of the broom and darting off again.

"Well, wasn't that thrilling?! And it's only the first match! And now we can resume the match – Flint I'm not counting all those goals you scored while nobody was looking – but Madam Hooch! – Fine, the scores stand at thirty points to Gryffindor and eighty points to Slytherin – the quaffle falls back to Spinnet-"

Harry had been flying around the pitch for a few minutes trying to cleared his mind again. All of his nerves were suddenly back, he felt about ready to fall off the broom without it acting up when he found himself pulling up, shooting up into the clouds. He shot up, away from the commotion beneath him and slowed down, almost to a complete stop. The noise silenced, such that the only things harry could hear was the wind and his own breathing. He seemed to stop there forever. He sighed happily.

 _This is freedom,_ he thought to himself.

He gripped his broom tightly and pulled the hilt back over his head, falling backwards with his broom, shooting back down towards the pitch. He pulled up as he reached the ground to much applause. Not that he was showboating or trying to impress the crowd, he just wanted to feel the speed and the air rush around him.

"Excellent manoeuvring from Potter there, he's clearly been training well! It'll take more than a dodgy broom to get rid of him!" came Lee Jordan's voice from a nearby tower before he made an audible gasp, "seekers! Keep an eye out! The snitch is still out and about!"

Harry's eyes shot to the sky again, following Lee's voice to his tower where Harry caught a glimpse of gold in the sunlight. All his past fears seemed wiped away, his nerves replaced with an increasingly strong desire to catch the snitch and win the game for Gryffindor. He had no idea what the scores were so far but he highly doubted that Slytherin had managed to score fifteen goals more than Gryffindor so Harry shot after the glinting orb. As he built up speed he heard a familiar, deep, booming voice cheering him on and glanced at the crows to see Hagrid stood in the Gryffindor stands, Hermione by his side, both of them shouting in support. Harry's heart leapt at the sight of his friends on his side, crying out for him to win. He knew he could win in that moment, knew that he had to. He shot off like a bullet, quickly reaching the stand where he had seen the snitch and followed it back down to the ground, around a few more towers, in between the goalposts and back across the pitch when the Slytherin seeker finally caught up with him. Harry almost didn't notice him until he received a hard punch to his arm, which he recoiled at. The seeker kicked Harry's broom away, forcing Harry to veer off course and circle round again. The Slytherin seeker was blocking Harry from reaching the snitch so, in a heat of the moment decision that he knew Wood wouldn't approve of, he flipped himself upside-down and flew above the Slytherin seeker. The world was now backwards and Harry had to concentrate extremely hard to not crash directly into the ground. After a moment he was directly above the Slytherin seeker who, feeling something around him, looked up to see Harry's face directly above him. He pulled back in surprise and Harry was thankful to roll back over and have the world the right way up again. The snitch was racing ahead and Harry knew he would need to reach as far as possible to reach it, further than he'd be able to while sat on his broom. He propped himself onto his feet, balancing on an impossibly thin broom and steadied himself, reaching out for the snitch. He was edging closer and closer when he felt his broom veer out underneath him. He was propelled forward and he gasped but choked as something caught in his throat as he fell. He hit the ground hard and winded himself, coughing into his hand as he gasped for air. It was a moment before he realised he was holding something. He opened his hand and was shocked to see the snitch fluttering there, its wings folding away into its folds. Harry held his hand aloft for all to see and the stands erupted with applause. Madam Hooch's whistle blew followed by two words that Harry wouldn't forget any time soon.

"Gryffindor win!"

* * *

Harry was sat in an armchair in the first year Gryffindor common room, absent-mindedly sketching a snitch on a piece of spare parchment. He could hear the noise of the party in the public common room beneath him where the rest of the House was still celebrating their victory over Slytherin. Harry head rushed footsteps and looked up to see a rather worried Hermione.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said quickly.

"What is it?" Harry said as Hermione sat in the armchair opposite him.

"I've just been in the library – I thought I knew what he was doing but I had to be sure, it just doesn't make any sense! Why would he do it? He's risking so much right in front of all the teachers-"

"Hermione!" Harry stopped her, "calm down, what's going on?"

Hermione breathed heavily.

"Snape was jinxing your broom."

Harry was perplexed.

"Snape? As in Professor Snape? Our Potions teacher?"

"The one and only."

"But why?"

"That's what I can't figure out! He looked really scared while he was doing it, he wasn't losing eye contact with you but he was surrounded by teachers."

"Is it possible he just wanted to make sure Slytherin won?"

"Your broom almost threw you, that fall would have killed you if Fred or George weren't able to catch you!"

Harry had to admit she was right.

"So that's why I fell off my broom at the end of the match? Snape was trying to jinx it again?"

"No, that was the Slytherin seeker; he knocked your broom away again."

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"So what do we do?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know… but one thing I do know: I don't trust Snape."

Harry had to admit he agreed. He had thought Snape to be decent; he was fair if rather stern but he had been kind to Harry. Suddenly Harry wasn't so sure who he could trust.

"Only when you're already bleeding do you see that the rose you longed for was hiding thorns all along," Harry spoke aloud without realising.

"Did you get a concussion when you fell?" Hermione joked.

"Probably," Harry laughed and their worries seemed forgotten. They sat there together, talking into the night. Neville eventually came trudging up the stairs, holding his stomach, and almost fell into the boy's dormitory.

"Someone's had a bit too much to eat," Hermione said.

"Yeah… I should go make sure he's alright. Good night Hermione," Harry said and stood. Hermione returned the notion and left for her own dormitory.

Harry walked in to his dorm to the sound of Neville vomiting in the toilet attached to the side of the room. He shuffled in, sat on the stool beside Neville and tried to breathe through his mouth as he rubbed Neville's back.

"Get it all up, Neville," he said, trying to sound comforting. Neville grunted in return before throwing up some more.

 _Well this is one way to celebrate winning your first Quidditch match._

 **I've been exhausted for the past few days and I'm sorry if that comes through in my writing, (like if things seemed rushed or don't flow properly) I've just been trying to juggle things recently and it's taken its toll. Don't think this is a chore or anything though, on the contrary I look forward to writing this, time and other responsibilities just get in the way and they're draining.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter, I know not much really happened but it felt really good to be writing again and I had fun just writing conversations between people instead of making huge plot points for the sake of progressing the story faster. I actually completely forgot to write about Harry's broom getting jinxed at first, I was enjoying just writing as it came to mind that I realised I had completely forgotten to include it so I went back and rewrote a large portion to make it work. Don't judge me, I'm tired.**

 **Also, apologies for the timing of when these chapters get posted, I'm based in the UK and I really don't have a schedule for posting, I just kinda publish when the chapter's ready so hopefully it's not much of a problem.**

 **Feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think, they all help and are appreciated and, again, thanks for reading.**

 **See ya in the next chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8: A Hogwarts Christmas

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any rights to Harry Potter, I'll continue writing till I get an owl from my lawyer telling me to stop (and then I'll write some more).**

 **Edit: added a few missing words (thanks Mmars69) and the end of a section got deleted somewhere along the line without me realising so it's now been added instead of cutting off mid-sentence.**

 **Okay, it's taken me a while to finish this chapter for several reasons which I'm not gonna drone on about but I'm just glad to finally have it done. I don't plan on the gaps being this long but expect longer gaps than the 3-5 day spaces between chapters that I used to do, I'm not as available as I used to be to take time out to write but I in no way intended this chapter to take this long to write. It is a bit longer than usual to make up for it though because I had quite a bit to write about and I didn't want to split it up into several chapters because I didn't think it would flow properly. Anyway if I think of anything else to talk about I'll put it in the outro, for now enjoy Harry's first Christmas at Hogwarts…**

* * *

It was the last day of the school term before the Christmas holidays and Harry sat on his windowsill, transfixed by the falling of the snow outside. Harry reminded himself to come back up to Gryffindor tower and grab his scarf before heading outside later that day. He spied several groups of people who he didn't recognise out in the grounds trying (and failing) to build large wooden structures. Then he realised there was someone down there he knew; Hagrid was walking around giving help where he could, lifting large stacks of wood and carrying them wherever they needed to be, holding entire scaffolds in place while they were hammered into position, even throwing huge covers over completed builds as if they were as light as a quilt.

"What do you reckon they're doing?" Harry asked Seamus, the only other boy left in the dorm, as he came over to look, tying his tie as he crouched into the window.

"Dunno," he shrugged as he finished his tie, "maybe some kind of market? Come on, we'd best get going. Don't want to be late on the last day."

Seamus clapped Harry on the shoulder before going back to his bunk and grabbing his bag, Harry doing the same after climbing off the windowsill and followed Seamus out of the dorm.

* * *

"Now, as I'm sure you're aware," Professor McGonagall spoke to the class, "the Hogsmeade Christmas Markets begin this morning and will continue throughout the holidays." Harry glances across at Seamus who gave him a smirk and a look of "I told you so."  
"Now, not that I suspect anybody of such foul behaviour, but please be cautious as you go about your shopping. There is no smoke without fire, and where there are crowds there is also crime. Please be sure to keep your possessions with you and your money counted," she turned to return to her desk before quickly whipping round again, "oh, and if any of you should visit the Honeyduke's stall I would suggest trying some of their caramel fudge, it's quite delightful. Now, today we shall be continuing our practise of turning mice into snuffboxes and beginning a new task in January when you all return from the holidays. Begin…"

Harry grimaced at his memory of the first time he tried to turn a mouse into a snuffbox. He had successfully transformed the mouse's body, but left its head and limbs as they were. Fortunately Hermione had already had practise with the spell and promptly turned it back to normal, albeit the mouse looking quite traumatised. Harry had improved since then but his snuffbox always seemed to be left with the mouse's tail which, while quite comical, was not his intended outcome. As Hermione had already perfected the spell, she offered to help Harry do the same which he gladly accepted.

* * *

Harry gasped as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. Professor Flitwick was busying himself putting gold and silver decorations on several huge Christmas trees, another of which Hagrid was just carrying through into the Hall with a few "'scuse me," "pardon me," and "watch yerselves," as he tried to dodge students. Snow was falling gently from the pale blue sky and there was a cosy feeling in the entire room.

"If you think this is good, wait till you see the Christmas Feast tonight," Cedric said as he joined them at the doors, "it really is something to behold. Come on, let's get some food."

The three of them walked together over to the Hufflepuff table and tucked in.

"Fancy checking out the Hogsmeade Markets then, Harry?" Hermione asked as she swallowed a spoonful of soup.

"Sounds good to me, never been to a Christmas market before," Harry said as he finished a sandwich he had made.

"Let me guess, the Dursleys would lock you in your cupboard while they went to the markets?"

"Sometimes. Either that or they'd leave me with Mrs Figg, our neighbour. To be honest I think I'd have preferred the cupboard."

Cedric laughed but Hermione shook her head.

"I'm sure she wasn't _that_ bad, Harry," she said.

"You try having Mr Tibbles try and scratch your face off for the umpteenth time and see how you feel," Harry said and even Hermione chuckled.

"Speaking of the markets, I wonder if you two would be able to do me a favour." Cedric said as he pulled a couple of galleons out of his pocket, " _Every_ year on Christmas Eve, Honeyduke's has an "up to eighty percent off" sale but doesn't advertise it so that only people who happen to be there get the deals. If you two find yourselves in the markets that day, could you pick up a mixture of whatever they've got on sale for me?"

"Sure," Harry said, "you're not staying for the holidays then?"

"Not this year. Shame really; the castle looks beautiful at Christmas, both inside and out. But no, this year my parents are taking me to somewhere in Scandinavia to try and see the Northern Lights, they say it's breath-taking."

"Oh, it really is," Hermione said, "I went with my parents when I was younger. I didn't really appreciate it then but we go some stunning pictures. I don't suppose the Dursleys ever treated you to a holiday, did they Harry?"

"They took me to Manchester once, if that counts," Harry said with a wink, "but only because there was a band that Dudley really wanted to go and see and London was sold out."

"Well at least you got to see the band," Hermione said but Harry shook his head with a smile.

"The Dursleys wouldn't waste money on a ticket for me. No, they left me in the hotel room. I didn't really mind though, I didn't know the band, there was a TV in the room and the cleaning lady brought me some free snacks from the bar when she found out I was on my own. It was a pretty decent night to be honest."

"Well, we'll just have to see about taking a trip abroad somewhere," Hermione said and Harry chuckled.

"I think I'll have to leave exploring the world until I've left Hogwarts, Hermione. Besides, I wouldn't even know where to start."

"I'm sure the library has some great books on where to visit, we could check them out. Personally I'd recommend somewhere in Europe, although my parents have always talked about Australia…"

And so Hermione rambled on, as she usually did when something caught her attention, but Harry wasn't really listening. He was smiling stupidly at how Hermione was so adamant to give him as normal a life as possible, to make him feel more like Harry Potter and less like The Boy Who Lived. He liked that.

Harry suddenly realised something. He looked up and down the table and his suspicion was confirmed.

"Hey, where's Ron?" he asked. Cedric and Hermione both copied him by looking the length of the table and back.

"No idea," Hermione said.

"It's not like him to miss a meal," said Cedric.

"Well, wherever he is, he better be back soon or he'll miss potions," Harry said.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get going," Hermione said as she picked up her bag. Harry joined her and they both gave their good byes to Cedric and wished him a good Christmas in case they didn't see him before he left the next day.

* * *

Ron joined the back of the class just in time as they were entering Snape's lesson. He brushed snow off his cloak and joined Pansy at their desk, where she was hanging her cloak off the back of her chair.

"Where'd you disappear off to then?" she asked, keeping her voice quiet.

"Huh?" Ron said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"You weren't at dinner. I've never seen you miss an opportunity for food before. Something terrible must have happened," she smirked and winked at him, which he returned.

"Not spying on me, are you Pansy?" He joked and Pansy shook her head.

"Ron, if I had been spying on you then I would have _known_ where you'd gone."

"Oh yeah… I um, y'know, just went to the… um… bathroom…"

Pansy raised an eyebrow and gave him her "oh really?" look.

"The bathroom?"

"Yes," Ron said confidently.

"For the entire lunch break?"

"Yes," Ron said less confidently.

"That's not healthy."

"I know."

"You should see someone about that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Pansy set about getting all of her ingredients prepared and Ron silently breathed in relief. He knew the chances of her believing him were little to none but he had managed to avoid telling the truth, for now.

* * *

"If you're all quite ready, make your way to my desk and I will show you what we will be attempting to make today," Snape announced to the classroom. Harry found that he was shaking slightly in the cold, damp dungeon and looked to see Hermione who was practically frozen.

"Hopefully we're making some kind of Self-Heating potion today," Harry said.

"I might have something better," Hermione said as she removed her gloves, "but we'll have to wait till we're at our desks properly."

The class watched as Snape brewed a Forgetfulness Potion and instructed them on how to replicate it. Hermione dashed back to the desk and when harry finally joined her he saw she was holding a glass jar beneath the table.

"What exactly are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Hush," Hermione said as she jabbed her wand into the jar. Suddenly a small blue flame emerged from the end of her wand and hovered in the jar, growing slowly until Hermione removed her wand. She placed the jar on the shelf beneath the table where nobody would be able to see it unless they walked around the back, where harry and Hermione sat.

"You're brilliant Hermione," Harry sighed, already feeling the heat from the flame as he sat down.

"I try," Hermione smirked and they began their task.

* * *

The grounds were filled with the sound of talking, laughing and haggling as Harry and Hermione shuffled through the stalls that had been built for the Hogsmeade Market after all their lessons had finished. Cries of sales and exclusive products echoed out and students flocked to them, eager to get their goods before most of them left for home the next day. Harry was glad that he and Hermione had gone back up to Gryffindor tower to get their winter cloaks and scarves, Hermione donning a red and gold beanie hat too, keeping the top of her bushy hair trapped beneath it. They stuck close to each other to avoid getting lost in the crowd and they soon came to Zonko's Joke Stall where Hermione piped up.

"We should get something for Fred and George, they love getting into mischief," Hermione suggested and Harry agreed. Hermione bought the twins a set of exploding snap each and Harry got them some stink pellets. They moved along and soon reached the Honeyduke's stall where Fred and George were buying some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Hello there, you two," Fred said as they came closer, "hope you aren't getting into too much mischief."

"Yeah, that's our job," George said.

"Just doing a bit of Christmas shopping," Hermione said, straightening her hat.

"That's something I was wondering; do wizards even really celebrate Christmas? I mean, are they religious?" Harry asked.

Fred and George shrugged.

"Depends on the wizard-" said Fred.

"And the family-" said George.

"Some are religious-"

"Some aren't-"

"Some think Merlin was The One Grand Wizard-"

"An infinitely powerful cosmic being who created the universe-"

"And blessed some humans with magical abilities-"

"And that's how muggle-borns become witches and wizards-"

"But that's never been proven-"

"Doesn't stop 'em thinking it though-"

"Either way, Christmas is a national holiday-"

"So we get it off either way-"

"You two staying for the holidays then-?"

"Our parents are off to visit our brother Charlie-"

"In Romania-"

"He fights dragons-"

"Well, he looks after them-"

"Yeah, but "fighting them" sound better-"

"Yeah, we're staying," Harry answered, "there's no way I'm going back to the Dursleys if I don't have to."

"And my parents decided that Christmas was the perfect time to go on a cruise," Hermione said rather sarcastically.

Harry and Hermione were just being shown the different sweets on offer at Honeyduke's (Harry decided to trust McGonagall's word and bought a bag of caramel fudge) when a drawling voice from nearby distracted them.

"Well, well, Potter and Granger," Malfoy said as he walked over followed by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, all three of them wrapped in thick jumpers and cloaks, "buying cute little presents for each other are we? I thought you'd have more taste in a girlfriend, Potter, I almost feel sorry for you."

Harry chose to ignore Malfoy's comment about him and Hermione and smirked.

"It's you I feel sorry for, Draco. After all, you've got two boyfriends to buy gifts for, otherwise they might feel hurt and stop being your bodyguards." Harry nodded at Crabbe and Goyle who didn't seem to understand the joke, as Fred and George as well as a few other students who heard Harry sniggered as they walked past, which riled up Malfoy.

"You watch your tongue, Potter-"

"So which one gets to be the big spoon on Christmas Eve, Draco? Everybody knows it's a magical night, after all," Hermione chipped in and received laughs from Harry, Fred, George and the surrounding students who had been drawn to the conflict.

"How dare you talk to me, filthy mudblood!" Draco spat and the laughter instantly stopped. Harry didn't know what that name meant but he knew it wasn't good. He felt Hermione shift uncomfortably beside him and touched her arm in support. Harry hadn't even noticed as most of the students in the crowd, Fred and George being the first, had drawn their wands and had them pointed at Draco who now looked quite scared. Even a few Slytherins had turned on Malfoy while Crabbe and Goyle stood ready to fight the newcomers, fists crunched up, not bothering to take out their wands.

"I'm no genius, young man," said the elderly wizard who was tending to the Honeyduke's stall, "but I think you better make yourself scarce."

Draco looked from the man to the array of wands pointed directly at him and evidently decided that he had lost this round as he quickly pushed his way through the crowd, Crabbe and Goyle following.

"You ok?" Harry asked Hermione who didn't answer, she just nodded and looked at the ground. The crowd began to move again at the command of a loud, booming voice that Harry was grateful to hear.

"What's all this then? Come on, move it, move it, keep the traffic flowin'," Hagrid called as he made his way through the stalls before noticing Harry and Hermione, "oh- hullo there you two… Hermione? Is everything alright?"

"Malfoy," Harry said and Hagrid nodded solemnly.

"Come on, come with me," he said and Harry put his arm around Hermione as they walked over to Hagrid's hut, Fred clapping Harry's shoulder in goodbye as he and George returned to their browsing.

* * *

"There y'are Hermione, nice cop o' tea for ye," Hagrid said, setting a large cup in front of Hermione at the table.

"Thanks," she mumbled as Hagrid slumped into his huge armchair, Harry stood leaning against the wall nearby.

"So, what did Malfoy do this time?" Hagrid asked.

"He decided to have a go at Hermione and me, and when he realised he wasn't winning he called Hermione something, mudblood I think he said-"

"He did not?" Hagrid gasped, "that foul lil' weasel. So tha's what the crowd was for, ay? All stickin' up fer 'Ermione?"

Harry nodded.

"What does it mean though, Hagrid?" Harry asked. Hagrid stammered.

"Well, it's uh… it means – um-"

"It means I'm impure, that I have tainted blood," Hermione said, speaking properly again, "he's saying that, because I'm muggle-born, I shouldn't be a witch and I basically don't deserve to be here."

"That jumped-up git," Harry said as he felt his anger rising. He would gladly give his Nimbus for the chance to punch Malfoy in the face at that very moment.

"Malfoy and his like think that their families are better than everyone else's just because they think they have pure blood," Hagrid said, "which is complete nonsense really; only way to do that is through centuries of inbreeding and I know for damn sure I'd rather be half-blood or less than the product of incest. Plus I'd be willing to bet me hut that Hermione would be able to beat any student in yer year at any magical contest. An' if ye need any more proof that you deserve to be here jus' as much as anybody, look at how many people were quick to defend ye against Malfoy; Gryffindors, Slytherins, all of 'em were on yer side Hermione."

Harry saw Hermione smile and knew Hagrid was sincere. Hagrid smiled kindly and, taking this as a job well done, walked back outside to the markets with them, muttering something about needing some new gloves.

* * *

Harry was lay across the sofa in the Gryffindor first-years common room, a fake snitch he had purchased from the markets hovering above his face, Harry catching it just before it flew out of his reach and then releasing it again. The Christmas Feast had been amazing, so much so that Harry was almost sad to see it end. The dark sky outside had made the warm glow of the candles seem that much warmer, the snow falling from the ceiling and disappearing before it reached them, the spectacular food, all of it had Harry in awe.

"Budge up," Hermione said as she walked into the common room and over to the sofa to sit beside Harry, who moved his legs out of the way. "You done your History of Magic essay?"

"Mhm," Harry hummed as he pocketed the snitch.

"Want me to check it?" she asked as she made a few final notes to her own essay.

"Sure," Harry said and pulled his parchment out of his bag and handed it to Hermione. She glanced at it and chuckled.

"Really Harry?"

"What?"

Hermione pointed to a drawing at the bottom of the essay that Harry had done of _The Battle of Giant Brothers Grug and Grag_ , the fight that Professor Binns had instructed them to write their homework on.

"Hermione, remember how I said I got bored in Quirrell's classes? Well he's a comedian next to Binns. If the windows in that classroom weren't jammed shut I think we'd have lost half the class in our first lesson."

"Well now we know _why_ the windows are jammed shut," Hermione said and they both laughed. Hermione inspected Harry's work for a while before handing him back his paper, remarking that she hadn't spotted any mistakes. "Do you have any other essays to do?"

"Only charms but that shouldn't be too difficult, besides I have the entire Christmas holidays to get that done. I know, I know, it's better to get it done sooner than later," Harry added before Hermione had the chance to, "but I think I can allow myself some time to chill first."

"Is that a winter pun?" Hermione asked.

"It is now," Harry chuckled.

Not long later students started going to bed and Harry and Hermione gave their farewells to students who would be leaving for the holidays. For Harry, that meant everyone in his dorm. Not that he'd be lonely though, Hermione was staying and so were the Weasleys by the sound of it. Hogwarts would be quieter, but Harry was very grateful that he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Ron walked as subtly as he could through the forest on his way to Hogsmeade station the next day, wearing his jeans and grey hoodie with the hood up to hide his face. Students were in full force on their way to the train, luggage cases on trolleys and talking with friends so Ron had no trouble slipping by. Before he reached the station though, he slipped off the path and into the trees; it was important nobody saw the two of them, even if they were just friends.

Ron ducked behind trees as he made his way along the platform elevated in front of him, trying his best not to look suspicious. He soon came to the last few carriages and began to despair that he had already missed her.

"Hurry up, Pansy! We'll be leaving soon!" a voice called out and Ron heard the unmistakable voice of Pansy reply not too far away. Ron crept along and, sure enough, there was Pansy tending to her luggage.

"Psst," Ron whispered loudly, "Oi! Pansy!"

Pansy seemed to hear something and stood straight, craning to look for who was calling her. Ron sighed.

"Down here!" Ron called out quietly and smacked his head when Pansy looked down onto the train tracks, "yes, I'm on the tracks, well done Parkinson."

Pansy turned and saw Ron, half-hidden behind a tree.

"Stalking girls in the woods your usual weekend hobby, Weasley?" Pansy joked as she walked over to the fence stopping people from falling off the platform and leapt down to the ground.

"Only when I'm _really_ bored," Ron said as Pansy approached him. She stood with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"Come on then, what's the big idea leading a poor, innocent girl into the woods where nobody can see? People might get suspicious," she winked.

"Good thing people didn't see me then," Ron replied.

"All the more menacing," Pansy said, "come on then, out with it."

If he was perfectly honest, Ron wasn't sure what he was doing, or how to do it.

"Look, I-… I just wanted to give you this," Ron said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it out to Pansy. Pansy sighed with a kind smile.

"You Hufflepuffs are too damn kind," Pansy said, taking the box.

"And you Slytherins are too judgemental," Ron smirked as Pansy inspected the box.

"How did you even afford this?" She asked.

"Chess tournaments have their financial benefits too," Ron said, hesitated, then continued, "and there may or may not have been a slightly illegal gambling ring going on behind the scenes too."

"You intentionally lost matches?" Pansy gasped, somewhere between surprised and impressed.

"Oh, no… only a fool would bet on me to lose," Ron said, allowing himself a cocky grin. Pansy laughed, looked down at the box and sighed before reaching out to hand it back to Ron.

"Ron, I… I can't take this, I didn't even get you anything. It's all your fault really, you should have said we were getting gifts-"

Ron cut her off by grabbing her hand gently and closing it back around the box.

"Take it. This isn't an exchange or a trade, Pansy, it's a gift… now you'd best be off, the train will be leaving any minute," Ron said and Pansy gave in, pocketing the box.

"Thank you, Ron," she said before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, "Merry Christmas." She turned and walked back to the platform, rather impressively scaling the wall and hopping back over the fence.

"Merry Christmas, Pansy," Ron said as he felt his cheek, surprised. Pansy climbed onto the train, turned and waved subtly (which Ron returned) before closing the train door and not a moment too soon; a second later the whistle blew and the train began to move slowly, building speed until eventually Ron was left alone, hidden in the trees behind the platform. Snow began to fall lightly and Ron decided it would be best to head back inside before it became heavier.

* * *

Harry awoke on Christmas morning and almost instantly fell back asleep again, only realising there was a stack of presents at the end of his bed when one of them fell off. Harry was both delighted and confused; he had never had real presents before. Unless you counted old socks, pennies and some masking tape from the Dursleys, that is. Harry was just picking up the present from the floor when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Harry said drearily, his eyes still adjusting after he'd put his glasses on. Hermione came in and sat on the bed next to him.

"Merry Christmas Harry," she greeted him.

"Merry Christmas," Harry yawned, "nice jumper by the way."

Hermione was wearing a knitted dark red jumper with a yellow H emblazoned on the front.

"I think it's from Mrs Weasley, Fred and George's mum," she said, looking down at the jumper, "and if they've mentioned me to her then they've almost certainly talked about you."

Sure enough, Harry found that one of the presents was a dark blue jumper with a silver H knitted across the front of it. He put it on and was quite sure it was the most comfortable jumper he had ever worn. He wondered if Mrs Weasley had charmed it to be extra soft. Amongst the rest of the presents was a wooden flute from Hagrid, anther parcel from Mrs Weasley which turned out to be a box of fudge (which he shared with Hermione since he had bought plenty of fudge from Honeyduke's and would soon be able to set up his own shop otherwise) and a fifty-pence piece from the Dursleys.

"That next one's from me," Hermione said as she bit into some fudge and Harry was pleasantly surprised; he hadn't expected her to get him anything. He unwrapped her gift to find a set of notebooks, pens, pencils and other art supplies. "Now you can stop terrifying Professor Quirrell every time he sets us homework," she joked and the both of them laughed.

"Thank you, Hermione, that's brilliant. In fact…" Harry opened the drawer of his bedside cabinet and pulled out the book from Flourish and Blott's, gift-wrapped and delivered to him the night before to his tower, and handed it to Hermione.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard," Hermione read aloud.

"It's apparently a collection of stories that Wizarding children grew up hearing. I thought it might help, y'know, relate to the Wizarding World a bit better…"

 _Why are you trying to explain yourself?_

 _Because I'm nervous!_

 _About what?!_

 _I don't know, I just am!_

Hermione smiled, got up from the bed and gave Harry a hug.

"It's perfect Harry. Thank you," she said and sat back down, "don't forget that last one though."

Harry followed Hermione's eyes and saw that there was indeed one more gift left at the end of the bed. Harry picked it up and found it to be almost weightless.

"Any idea who it's from?" Hermione asked.

"Haven't the foggiest," Harry replied and opened the wrapping. Inside was a cloak which looked like fog and felt like water.

"What in the world is that?" Hermione wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry said as he stood up and put the cloak on. The look on Hermione's face had him worried. "It doesn't look _that_ bad does it?"

Hermione's face didn't change.

"Harry," she said, "would you do me a favour and look down?"

Harry thought this was a very odd request.

"Sure, but I really don't see what- oh."

He had no body.

"It's a good thing I always wanted to be a floating head when I grew up," Harry joked and Hermione's face finally broke with a smile.

"It must be some kind of invisibility cloak," she wondered aloud, "does it say who sent it to you?"

"No, I don't think so… oh, wait," Harry noticed a piece of paper on the floor that he must have dropped when putting the cloak on. " _You're father left this in my possession before he died. It's time it was returned to you. Use it well._ What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means that this was your dad's cloak, Harry, and whoever gave it to you knew him well, or at least well enough for them to be trusted with his own invisibility cloak."

Harry was had just taken the cloak off when there was another knock at the door. He managed to tuck the cloak away just in time for Fred and George to make their way into the dorm room, both wearing matching Weasley jumpers that Harry noticed was on the wrong body; Fred was wearing the G jumper and George the F one. Harry decided not to say anything yet.

"Morning, you two," Fred said as he slumped on an adjacent bed and George leant against the bed post.

"Nice jumpers," the twins said together, nodding at Harry and Hermione who returned the sentiment.

"Percy's got one too but I doubt you'll see him," George said.

"Yeah, he's too obsessed with his prefect duties, and they have to wear their uniform if it's holidays or not when on duty," Fred said.

"Still, we wondered if you might like to join us for some good ol' Christmas fun?" George asked.

"Which may or may not involve holding down Ron and building him into a human-snowman hybrid," said Fred.

"We tried once at home but mum noticed and stopped us," George explained.

"But out here, no one will hear him scream," Fred said in a feigned sinister voice and fifteen minutes later they were all walking out of Gryffindor tower together. Harry made sure to subtly hide the invisibility cloak while nobody was watching as he planned to use it later that night.

George and Hermione were walking a few steps ahead of Harry and Fred, so Harry took the opportunity to ask him about their jumpers.

"Is there any reason you two are wearing the wrong jumpers?" Harry asked, and Fred looked very confused.

"Huh?" Fred said.

"Well, you're wearing a jumper with a G on it and George is wearing the F jumper. What's all that about?"

Fred seemed genuinely surprised.

"Y'know Harry, you're the first person in all these years to notice when we do that," Fred smiled, "we swap clothes all the time and nobody bats an eyelid. Hell, even mum gets us wrong all the time."

Harry felt oddly sympathetic for them. Of course, even without being famous, he had never had to worry about being mistaken for anyone else, let alone someone who looked exactly like him. He wondered what it must feel like for the twins when people couldn't tell them apart.

Before long they came to a cosy looking corridor with portraits lining the walls and a stack of barrels in the corner.

"Should you ever need it, that portrait leads to the kitchens," George pointed to a painting of a fruit bowl, "just tickle the pear."

Harry bore that in mind as they approached the stack of barrels in the corner and Fred knelt down in front of one, knocking five times rhythmically on it. The barrel swung forth and before them was a passageway.

"Oi, Ron!" George yelled through and a second later a surprised Ron was stood at the other end of the passage.

"How- how do you know-?" Ron stammered.

"Ask me no questions-" Fred said.

"And I'll tell you no lies, dear Ronald. Anyway-" George said.

"Coming out of your burrow for a bit of fun?" Fred asked and a few minutes later, after some apprehensiveness from Ron, they all walked down to the Great Hall together.

* * *

Harry was sat on the sofa in front of the large fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, music playing from a radio nearby, exhausted from the day's festivities. The group had spent the day together having snow ball fights, walking the grounds, playing chess, chatting with Hagrid and ultimately enjoying having the castle open to them without limits or the usual flock of students to distract them. Fred and George also managed to sneak up on Ron and five minutes later there was a Ron-sized snowman with ginger hair out in the grounds. Hermione, after calming herself from laughing, eventually took pity on Ron and melted the snow around him until he was free. Fred made it up to his little brother by charming snowballs to fly at the back of Professor Quirrell's head when nobody could see them. The evening feast was also rather spectacular, even without the Hall full of students; there were so few students that they all sat together on a single table and enjoyed their meal as one, snow gently falling from above, Professor Dumbledore jovially reading out jokes from Christmas Crackers and laughing at them all, even if nobody else did. All the teachers were also wearing paper hats from their own Crackers, Harry spotting professor Snape looking rather comical with a green one against all of his other black attire. Harry assumed that Professor Dumbledore must have pulled his Cracker with Snape, as he was likely the only staff member who could convince Snape to participate.

But now Harry was waiting for the Weasley brothers and any other straggling Gryffindors to make their way up to bed so that he could try out his invisibility cloak in the dead of night. He had it tucked by his side in-between the arm of the sofa and his leg so that nobody would see it if they were to come in. Harry was using the supplies that Hermione had gotten him to great effect, finishing off some of the sketches that he had made during the day, including the SnowRon, a dramatization of their snowball fight (made to look like an epic battle), Quirrell running from snowballs and individual portraits of Hermione, Ron and the twins together. Harry was just adding some shading to Hermione's hair when she spoke from nearby.

"You flatter me, Harry," Hermione said as she walked out from behind him and lay on the sofa, her head resting against Harry's leg, opening her copy of _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ , "but I think your eyes are playing tricks on you if you think I look as good as that."

"I have glasses, Hermione, my eyes are _always_ playing tricks on me," Harry smirked back and Hermione nudged his leg playfully, "how's the book then?" Harry asked as he finished the portrait and tucked his sketchbook away.

"Very interesting, it's strange reading the kind of children's tails that you would grow up with in the Wizarding World," Hermione said as she turned a page, "then again I suppose a witch or wizard would find muggle fairy tales strange too."

"So what are these tales like then?" Harry asked, having not read any of the stories himself.

"Well take this one for example: The Wizard and the Hopping Pot. It tells the story of an anti-muggle wizard who is taught a lesson by his recently deceased father about helping those in need. It's surprising that such a tale managed to survive this long in such a pro-pure-blood environment."

"Let's have a listen then," Harry said as he sat back against the sofa and Hermione began to read.

"There was once a kindly wizard who used his magic generously and wisely for the benefit of his neighbours…"

Hermione read and Harry listened, rather enjoying Beedle's stories, but half-way through the second story Harry found his eyes growing weary, the warm fire and Hermione's soothing voice coaxing him away to sleep and by the time Hermione began the third tale, Harry had drifted off.

* * *

Harry woke suddenly, though he didn't know where he was. And he didn't feel… himself. He couldn't see a thing, everything was pitch black though his eyes were open and his breath felt stifled, suffocating. He tried to speak but he felt as though his throat was struck. Suddenly a familiar but menacing voice spoke out of the darkness, muffled but just about understandable.

"Quirrell!" Snape snarled and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher replied.

"S-Severus, w-what is it?"

" _Don't "Severus me,"_ Snape growled, "You're getting more brash Quirrell."

"B-b-brash?" Quirrell stammered, "I d-d-don't know what you're t-talking abou-"

"Stop playing coy Quirrell. We both know that troll didn't get into the castle alone and surely, of all the teachers at the school, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher should be the last to run from a threat."

"Y-y-you know full well, S-Severus, that a t-troll should never be t-tackled by a s-s-single p-person-"

"And yet Potter managed it almost single-handedly. Speaking of Potter, how dreadful would it have been if that "faulty" broom of his threw him off, and he was killed before the entire school body including the Headmaster. Of course, a smart assailant would know that Dumbledore would never allow a child to be killed at school if he was able to stop it, and such a tragedy would bring suspicion on the entire staff, especially those of… questionable backgrounds. But, of course, neither of _us_ have any reason to be suspected of such crimes, do we Quirrell?"

There was silence for a moment.

"What exactly are you insinuating, Snape?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Snape brushed off but Quirrell suddenly gasped and the sound of scrunched cloth could be heard, as Snape seemed to have grabbed Quirrell, "just know this Quirrell: should anything happen to Potter or indeed any student here, the one responsible would face more than just Dumbledore's wrath. You don't want _me_ as your enemy, Quirrell."

Footsteps echoed away and then everythin was silent.

* * *

Harry felt his eyes slowly open as slow, calming music played from the radio nearby and he felt the weight of Hermione's head still on his leg. He looked down to see that Hermione seemed to have also nodded off and Harry didn't feel the need to wake her yet. He wondered if any more students had come to bed while he'd been dozing and hoped that his plan would still work. He tried to recall the dream he'd been having but the more he focussed the more it slipped away.

Harry was almost ready for falling asleep again when the door to the common room swung open and in walked Fred and George, talking jovially about this and that. As they rounded the corner they saw Harry and Hermione on the sofa and Harry signalled that Hermione was asleep. Fred and George fell silent, holding up their hands in apology and crept over to kneel beside Harry.

"You been sat here all night?" Fred asked.

"Pretty much," Harry answered, "what about you two?"

"We've been hanging out with some Ravenclaws that have stayed over the holidays, some of them said they were interested in buying some of our products so we've come for some samples," George said.

"We'll be heading back out after that," Fred said.

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall nearby.

"But it's after curfew," Harry pointed out at which Fred and George smirked.

"One of the perks of being a third year student-" Fred said.

"We have no curfew-" George continued.

"There are officers that patrol the grounds and castle-"

"Make sure we're not up to mischief-"

"Or at least not too much-"

"But apart from that the castle is open to us-"

"Twenty-four-seven-"

"Only when you reach third year though-"

"And afterwards, of course-"

"Yeah, be a bit weird if they stopped you in fourth year-"

"So, if you don't mind us, we'll leave you two here in front of the fire and be off."

And with that they bade their goodbyes and left for their common room to grab their products. Harry's heart sank. His plan may have just been foiled. He would just have to be more careful now. He waited for Fred and George to leave Gryffindor tower then, after realising that she probably wasn't going to wake up any time soon, gently lifted Hermione's head and slid out from beneath it, replacing his leg with a nearby pillow. Hermione didn't even flinch and slept on in front of the fireplace and Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and swung it around himself, disappearing from sight. The portrait hole swung open, much to the surprise of the Fat Lady who proceeded to call out "Who's there?" but Harry ignored her.

* * *

Harry didn't know how long her wandered the castle but it was a long time before his cloak was truly tested. He was down one of the many stairs in the Grand Staircase but froze when Argus Filch, the caretaker, came shuffling out of a corridor to the side with his large lamp hung at arm's length. He stopped and scanned the area, looking straight at Harry several times, before groaning and shuffling on away from Harry. Mrs Norris, his trusty cat, sat and stared directly at Harry for several moments to the point that Harry wondered if she knew he was there, before she moved on to follow her master. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as it was confirmed that his father's old cloak worked. Harry wondered what his father had gotten up to with this possession, the kind of mischief he probably got into.

Harry realised that he had never spotted the corridor that Filch had walked out of before, more than likely because it was concealed behind a large tapestry, so Harry decided to see where it lead. Ducking behind the tapestry, Harry found that the corridor was pitch black, not a single candelabra or lit torch in sight. Harry pulled his wand out from his pocket and held it outside of the cloak.

"Lumos," he muttered and the tip of his wand glowed with light, enough to see his surroundings. He assumed he would be safe with this light as the tapestry would block it from leaking out into the corridor, but should anyway come walking toward Harry they would be quite chocked to see a floating hand before them.

Harry walked down the corridor, the grey stone walls covered with old, dusty tapestries and empty portrait frames. Harry assumed that either the people in the portraits had moved on to other frames or hadn't been painted yet. Even the floor seemed to be patched together of old rugs and carpets which made for a rather uneven terrain. Harry was beginning to consider turning back when he saw the glisten of a door handle ahead. He kept on walking and found an old, wooden door. Even though he assumed it would be just another storage room filled with frames and the like, he was intrigued and pushed the door open. It was oddly silent and didn't creak at all when he pushed it, the lock not even clicking that loudly when he walked in and closed it again.

Harry took off his cloak and observed the room, not noticing anything particularly interesting about it except for some stacked chairs in the corner. He was about to turn and leave when he saw himself reflected in something at the other end of the room. Moving closer and around a small stack of chairs, he saw a large, golden, old mirror. He moved closer and saw text inscribed at the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafry oyt on wohsi._ Harry was trying to figure out what the text meant when his heart stopped. He had glanced down at the mirror again and saw that he wasn't alone; two people stood behind him, one on either side, a man and a woman. For a moment, Harry whipped his head round to see them, but they weren't there. He waved his arms where they should be, but there was nothing but air. He turned back to the mirror and looked at the two people again.

The woman was beautiful, with long, dark red and shining green eyes, exactly the same as Harry's. She was crying, smiling and looking very happy, but crying all the same. The man put his arm around her and hugged her closely, his own eyes decorated with large round glasses, identical to Harry's. The man's hair was also jet black and untidy, the same way Harry's always was.

They looked at him, and Harry looked at his parents for the first time in his life.

"Mum?" Harry whispered, his voice breaking, "Dad?"

They smiled broadly at him, clearly happy to see him, and while Harry was ecstatic he was also deeply saddened. He reached out his hand and touched the glass, knowing that it was hopeless, knowing that they existed only in the mirror, but still hoping beyond hope that he could touch them, feel them, know that they were real. His hand hit the cold glass and stopped, his palm spread out against it. He closed his eyes, heartbroken even though he already knew it wouldn't work. He sank to his knees, his hand staying on the glass, and closed his eyes as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He opened his eyes again and saw his mother and father kneel down too, their eyes wet. His mother, Lily, was the first to place her hand against the glass too, followed a second later by his father, James. Their palms aligned and to Harry the glass almost felt warmer at their touch. Harry smiled at them and they smiled back.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there but he didn't care; for the first time, Harry felt truly reunited with his parents.

* * *

It was still dark when Harry slumped down into the armchair by the fireplace in Gryffindor tower. His head was reeling. He had no idea how he had managed to drag himself away from the mirror and he wanted more than anything to go back, but he knew the longer he stayed the harder it would be to leave. He sat staring into the fire, slow music playing quietly behind him, thinking about his parents, what they must have been like. He was still very distracted when Hermione began to stir and woke. She sat up, yawned and stretched.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"Nearly five in the morning," Harry answered.

"Have I been asleep on here all night?"

"Yeah."

There was silence as Hermione realised something wasn't right.

"Harry?" she asked, "Harry, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah it's just…" Harry didn't know how to word it, "I… I just saw my parents."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Really? How? Where?" she asked.

"It's hard to explain. It was in a mirror," Harry answered and explained where he had been and what had happened, but Hermione was still confused.

"A mirror? I've never heard of a mirror showing relatives before, alive or dead. I know there are charmed mirrors that allow you to talk to people in different locations by speaking their names at it, but this is clearly very different."

Harry nodded, not sure of what to say or do. Hermione seemed hesitant.

"Would… would you be able to show me Harry? I understand if you don't want to go back."

Harry considered it for a moment. He really wanted to go back and see them but knew it might not be good for him. After a moment he nodded and grabbed the cloak again.

Not long later Harry was closing the silent door again and leading Hermione over to the large mirror.

"And you say they just appeared?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was reading the message at the top and when I looked down they were there," Harry answered.

"Message?" Hermione's gaze went to the top of the mirror where the text was inscribed. After a moment she chuckled.

"What is it? What does it mean?" Harry asked, eager to know.

"It's a mirror Harry; read it backwards," she said.

"i-shoh no t-yo k-yur-fack-" Harry started but Hermione stopped him.

"No, the spaces are out of place," Hermione pointed out, "look, it says: I show not your face-"

"-but your heart's desire," Harry finished, understanding what he had seen now, "so my heart's desire is to see my parents. To have a family…" Harry spoke aloud. He felt Hermione brush against him.

"You can still have one, Harry, some day," she said. While Harry felt a little comforted, he also felt hollow, as though there was a void in him which he had never really addressed before.

"We'd best be getting back, it'll be morning soon," Harry pointed out and Hermione agreed. They both slipped back under the cloak and left the room. "So what did you see in the mirror, if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked Hermione as they stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"Me? Oh it was just-"

"Hey! Who goes there?!" a voice yelled from above them and they looked up the staircase to see Filch stood there. He must have seen the tapestry sway as they left.

"Go, go, go," Harry whispered and the two of them darted off in the opposite direction of Filch.

"Ye can't hide! Mrs Norris, chase!" he called and the pitter patter of Mrs Norris'paws came echoing after them. Harry and Hermione raced around corners, doubling back on themselves often, going up and down staircases and finally finding themselves stuck at the end of a corridor with a locked door.

"How far do you reckon I could kick her?" Harry asked, only half serious, as he looked back down the corridor and thought he saw the glint of Mrs Norris' eyes.

"No need for that," Hermione whispered back as she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door, "Alohamora," she said and the lock sprung open, the two of them rushing inside. Hermione ducked from underneath the cloak (which harry then removed too) to look through the keyhole and make sure they weren't followed. Harry was oddly silent. After a few moments of silence she spoke again, "I think they've gone."

"Hermione?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"You didn't happen to see what floor we ended up on, did you?"

"No, why?"

"Because I think this is the third floor, and I'm pretty certain there was a good reason for this door to be locked."

"What do you mea- oh."

Hermione turned to see a giant, three-headed dog stood before Harry and her, inches away from each other's faces. Harry was clearly rather nervous and tried his best to calm the situation.

"Doggy want to be pet?" he asked in a friendly voice as he reached out his hand. He rested his palm on the nose of one of the dog's heads and it instantly started growling and bore its teeth. Harry froze his hand and slowly took it off the dog's nose. "Doggy doesn't want to be pet… Doggy wants Humans out of its room… Humans want to be out of Doggy's room… Humans gonna leave now." Harry looked at Hermione and nodded his head towards the door as the dog's growl became ever louder. The louder the dog growled, the faster they moved until the dog lunged for them, barking and snarling just as they managed to escape the room and slam the door shut in its face. They put the invisibility cloak back on and dashed away back to Gryffindor tower, careful not to run into Filch or Mrs Norris again.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed staring up at the canopy, trying to process everything he had seen that day. He had been given a cloak by an unknown person that rendered him totally invisible that used to belong to his father, who he had then seen stood by his mother in an enchanted mirror for the first time and was then attacked by a three-headed dog that Hermione said was standing on some kind of trap door. But what could it be guarding? Harry had no idea and if Hermione did then she wasn't revealing it yet. As Harry felt his eyes slowly dropping he tried to remember the dream h had had earlier but it seemed even more distant than before. One thing Harry did know before he fell asleep was that this would certainly be a Christmas he would never forget.

 **And that's the chapter done, this outro is gonna be a little shorter than usual because I'm writing this before I head off to work and I need to leave soon. If you have any questions or opinions about the chapter then please let me know, I'll try and reply when I can.**

 **As usual, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review, they're all appreciated. See ya in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Forest

**Disclaimer: I make no profit form this and own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, welcome to the chapter. Not much to say for this intro because it's 2:30am and I've been meaning to finish this chapter for a while but wasn't sure which direction to go in with it. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.**

Harry found himself sat in front of the Mirror of Erised once more on the last night before the rest of the students would be returning to school from the holidays. He assumed he wouldn't have as much opportunity to sneak around once the entire school was taking what he could. He had fought with himself several times about whether it was a good idea for him to come back and although there were several good reasons for not doing so, Harry always ended up grabbing his cloak and heading down to this hidden room.

This time, he had brought the sketchbook that Hermione had given him and a couple of graded pencils. He wanted a reminder of his parents, a memento for when he needed them. Sat against a pillar facing the Mirror, he would glance up at his mother and father (who seemed to be stood slightly differently, as if posing for Harry's work) and sketch them as best he could.

Harry's heart dropped as he heard a voice at the back of the room.

"I had rather hoped you would find a way to immortalise them, Harry."

Harry jumped to his feet and whizzed around to see the Headmaster, professor Dumbledore, stood at the back of the room, smiling. He began to walk forward as he spoke.

"I assume that you have come to see what this, The Mirror of Erised, does over your visits?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, though he hadn't known the Mirror had a name.

"Hermione pointed out the writing at the top is reversed and the spaces are out of place. It shows your heart's desire," Harry answered.

"Quite right," said Dumbledore, coming to a stop beside Harry, "And that is why you see your parents stood beside you Harry. Your friend, Miss Granger, no doubt sees herself a successful witch, passing her grades and proving her place in the Wizarding World, especially after that little incident with mister Malfoy some time ago."

"You knew about that, Professor?" Harry asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Not to toot my own horn, Harry, but I know a great many things including the goings on of the school. When a crowd of students across all four houses join together in a single moment to defend another pupil from the bigoted insults of another, you can be sure I will hear about it. I have instructed Professor Snape to give mister Malfoy an appropriate punishment for his actions upon his return."

The mention of Snape jogged something in Harry's memory, faded like a dream. Snape had been angry, but Harry couldn't remember what. He could only hear whispers and whimpers, like he was wearing earmuffs while a conversation was going on.

"Professor, do you trust all of the teachers here?" Harry asked, only realising how accusing this sounded after he had spoken.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly, tilting his head a little.

"It's just… I don't know. I just have this… this feeling that something bad is about to happen, and it involves the teachers, or at least one of them."

"Anyone in particular?"

Harry thought about this for a moment. Snape was definitely at the forefront of his mind at that moment but he didn't want to accuse him of anything without proof or clarification. He felt like there was another person involved, somebody that Snape was taking to but he couldn't decipher them.

"No sir… it's just a feeling," Harry said, but Dumbledore was looking at him with a penetrating look, like he could see right through him.

"Very well then, Harry. You need not worry, my boy; I'm keeping a close eye on all of my teachers at all times to ensure the utmost safety of the students," Dumbledore said and shook Harry's shoulder gently. Harry smiled and turned his attention back to the Mirror, his parents still stood there looking at him. Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Harry… though the Mirror of Erised is a blessing, it is also a curse; it works away at you like a drug, bringing you back, craving more. Many better witches and wizards than yourself have fallen under its spell, entranced by visions that they cling to, driven mad by blind hope. This Mirror does not give prophecies or glimpses of the future, and therefore I must advise caution in the future should you come across the Mirror again. It is beautiful beneath the ocean, but stay too long and you'll drown. For that reason, tomorrow, before the students have arrived at the school, the Mirror is being moved to a new home. I will not say "do not look for the Mirror again" or to stay away from it, for we all need hope sometimes, including myself. But should you ever come across it again, just remember Harry: it does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Dumbledore smiled as he took his hand from Harry's shoulder and began to walk away.

"Good night, Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore neared the door.

"Good night, Harry," Dumbledore smiled as he opened the door, "don't be up too long; we wouldn't want you missing your classes tomorrow, now would we?" And with that he was gone.

Harry turned back to the Mirror, suddenly more appreciative of it. This could be his last chance to see his parents again and he didn't want to waste it. He sat back against the pillar and worked on his sketch until it looked identical to the vision of his parents in the Mirror. He closed his sketchbook and walked over to the Mirror, his heart heavy. It was late and he knew he would have to leave if he was to be functional the following day. He stood in front of the Mirror, right against the glass, and his parents both walked over until they were stood face to face. Harry put his palm on the glass and his mother and father did the same.

"I'll see you again one day," Harry said. Lily nodded happily and grinned as a single tear rolled down her chin, James stood with his arm around her, a proud and comforting smile on his face. Harry smiled at them one last time before stepping back, grabbing his sketchbook and turning to leave the room. He allowed himself one last glance at the Mirror before he walked through the door, then he left, closed the door and walked away. Though he was greatly saddened by knowing that the Mirror would not be there anymore, Harry knew that he would find it again one day. He would not hunt it down or track its location, but he had full faith that his path would lead him to the Mirror one day again.

Hogwarts was abuzz with students greeting each other, chatting about their holidays and complaining about the homework they hadn't done (Harry felt rather smug about having completed all of his assignments beforehand though he didn't mention this to anyone). Harry met Seamus and Dean on his way to the Great Hall and talked over breakfast about their holiday antics. Harry also made sure he visited Cedric at the Hufflepuff table to deliver his Honeyduke's merchandise before walking with Hermione to Transfiguration.

"You didn't have to get me anything, Pansy."

"Technically Ron, I didn't," Pansy whispered back as she and Ron sat at their desk and made notes on their observations of each other's matchboxes (which a few minutes ago had been mice), "once Nan found out where the bracelet came from she insisted on sending something back. And you'd better wear it too! Nan was knitting all night to make sure it got to you in time."

Ron had woken on Christmas morning to find his usual gift of a maroon jumper with the letter R on the chest and fudge from his mother and a dragon scale from Charlie (he sent one every year without Mrs Weasley knowing and Ron loved them). He was surprised to see another package at the end of the bed wrapped in dark green foil which he opened to find a black scarf with two grey stripes every foot or so away. The accompanying note, reading " _Merry Christmas, from Pansy and Nana",_ told Ron who this particular gift was from.

The bracelet that Ron had found on his early trip to the Hogsmeade markets, a small silver snake with an emerald eye attached to a black string band, sat calmly on Pansy's wrist. Ron liked that she was still wearing it but assumed this was just so that he could see she had worn it and would take it off after a while.

"You live with your Nan then?" Ron asked. It occurred to him that the two of them hadn't really talked about their home lives all that much.

"Yeah," Pansy replied, "She's a Slytherin too but you wouldn't know it. She never really liked the idea of the different houses; she feels they create a divide between students. She's kinda like all the houses combined into one but she was put in Slytherin because all her family was and she didn't want to be an exception. You can relate to that, I suppose."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to be in Gryffindor worth my brothers, and no doubt my sister will be in Gryffindor in September, but I wouldn't trade now. Hufflepuff is my house and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You could have always come to Slytherin with me," Pansy winked.

"Hell no, I'd never get rid of you," Ron smirked and Pansy punched his arm, chuckling. There was silence between them for a moment. "Pansy…?"

"Mhm?"

"What happened to your parents?"

Pansy didn't answer for a second and Ron began to worry he had upset her.

"My mum… she died, in the last war. And my dad's in Azkaban. You can guess whose side he was on."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Pansy sighed heavily with a shrug, "he was a git."

The door to the classroom creaked open and Hagrid squeezed his way in.

"Oof," he groaned as he finally managed to shove his way in with a pop, followed by several "scuse me" and "don't mine me" phrases as he shuffled his way to McGonagall, who hadn't raised her eyes from her parchment the entire time. Hagrid leaned down and whispered and the class pretended they couldn't hear him, though his words carried throughout the entire room. "Sorry ter disturb ye, Professor, but I won't have time to ask otherwise; I'm mounting a trek into the Forbidden Forest to deal with this unicorn problem and was wondering if you might know some older students who might want to accompany me?"

Harry saw Hermione's head lift in his peripheral vision.

"I'll notify the prefects and have any willing participants report to you this evening, Hagrid," McGonagall said.

"Thank ye, Professor," Hagrid said, standing back to his full height again.

"Professor?" called a voice very close to Harry and he turned to see that it was Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall answered. Still not raising her head.

"Might we volunteer?" Hermione asked and several heads turned to her, including McGonagall's.

"Pardon, Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked, as though she wasn't sure she had heard Hermione correctly.

"If we were supervised, might we be able to go into the Forest too? It would be very educational to see first-hand the kind of creatures that live there."

"And dangerous," Harry whispered and bit his tongue when Hermione kicked his leg. McGonagall raised her eyebrows and turned to look up at the towering Hagrid, who shrugged.

"S'fine by me, Professor. I'll be keeping an eye on things as best I can and the students you send should be more than capable of lookin' after 'em," Hagrid said. McGonagall turned back to address the class.

"Who here would be interested in this opportunity?" she called out. Hermione raised her hand instantly, followed quickly by Harry, Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Ron and, rather tentatively and to everyone's surprise, Neville. "And who would be interested if it got you extra credit towards your end of ear exams?" The entire class raised their hands, save for Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What's wrong, Draco? Not scared of the dark are you?" Pansy jested.

"Why would I waste my time going into the Forest when I hardly need the extra credit?" Draco sneered.

"Because if you don't I won't let you hear the end of it," Pansy said and Draco raised his hand a second later with a sigh.

"Why do you want him to come?" Ron asked.

"I want to see how long it takes before he cries and runs away," Pansy answered and the pair had a good laugh about that as McGonagall continued.

"You will all need written permission from your Head of House before attending. Any Gryffindor who wishes to go, come and see me at the end of the lesson and I will issue you a note. Now, if that is all, please continue with your work. Expect a few more students this evening, Hagrid."

"Thank ye very much, professor McGonagall," Hagrid smiled before trying (and failing) to leave the classroom quietly.

"Why did we just volunteer to go into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked Hermione, who had returned to her work.

"Haven't you always wanted to see a unicorn?" Hermione asked, "Plus, who knows what else we'll see in there. It'll be like a little adventure."

"I'm going to die," Harry said, to which Hermione nudged him with a smirk.

The rest of the day went by rather quietly and it wasn't long before Harry and Hermione found themselves walking down to Hagrid's gut as the sun sunk behind the clouds. They were stopped several times on their way by the officers who patrolled the castle after hours and so were thankful when Ron appeared with his brother, Percy. What with being a prefect, the officers didn't bother to ask for any form of proof that the younger students were allowed out of bed. Hagrid's hut shone brightly as he had lit a campfire outside so that everyone who was coming would be able to see and his great shadow was cast far into the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Everyone was glad of this as it was still very late winter and while the snow had receded, the bitter cold still found its way through the thick coats and scarves of the students.

"Alright, you lot?" Hagrid called out as the four of them arrived, "already had a few early arrivals."

Already sat at the campfire Harry could see the outlines of Marcus Creekshead, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and a couple of students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff that Harry didn't recognise. Percy sat with a Ravenclaw prefect and Harry and Hermione found themselves on their own log, Ron having gone to sit by one of the other Hufflepuff students and Pansy Parkinson. Amongst all the general chit-chat, Harry and Hermione asked Hagrid about what the venture into the Forest was for.

"We heard you say unicorn problem, but what exactly is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, ye see, the Forest is full of an all manner of creatures – everything from bowtruckles to centaurs and acromantula - and in amongst all those creatures are herds of unicorns. Problem is: somethin's killin' 'em left, right and centre. Our job for tonight is to find what it is tha's killin' 'em. Now I haven't actually been able to find a carcass yet, unicorn corpses just kinda fade away after a while so if you don't find 'em quick enough then there's nothin' ye can do, but I've seen the herds numbers dropping for a while and if we don't do somethin' about it then there'll be none left by the end of the year! So I'll be sortin' y'all into groups with a prefect and splittin' up to see if we can get to the bottom of it."

Malfoy sneered to himself.

"Pfft, groups. As long as I'm not sorted with that mudblood, Grange-uh-ow!"

Malfoy had thought nobody could hear him but Creekshead's tug on his ear proved otherwise.

"I thought you'd have learnt your lesson about that word after your little spit at the Hogsmeade markets, and especially after the talking-to that Professor Snape gave you," Creekshead said.

"How do you know about-?" Malfoy spluttered but Creekshead just smiled and cut him off.

"Professor Snape trusts his prefects, Malfoy, and it's our job to keep the peace amongst you lot when the staff can't. That includes knowing who the most common offenders are and what needs to be done to sort out the problem. You might not like muggle-borns, Malfoy, but here we're Hogwarts students above everything else. We stand together regardless of blood status, skin colour, eye colour, anything. We _are_ Hogwarts. There's no room left for bigotry in the world anymore, the Last Wizarding War should have shown the world that, but somehow people like you seem to forget. You, and a lot of people in the Wizarding World for that matter, need to see that we're all the same at heart. I just hope you see it before it's too late."

Ron shivered a little in his seat. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff student he had sat next to, was talking to the Hufflepuff prefect about something or other. Ron wasn't really listening.

"That scarf works then?" Pansy muttered as she rubbed her hands together.

"Like a dream," Ron replied, "I just wish the rest of my body was as warm as my neck. Remind me why I agreed to this again?"

"Because I need a human shield in case something attacks me," Pansy said.

"Oh yeah," Ron murmured before turning his eyes to the edge of the forest, "So what do you reckon is actually in there?"

Pansy turned to look into the darkness too.

"Anything and everything. Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, acromantula-"

Ron's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably, which Pansy noticed.

"Aw, is Ickie Wonniekins scared of spiders?" Pansy teased.

"Scared is putting it lightly," Ron replied, "normal spiders are creepy enough, but _giant_ spiders? Uh-uh, I'm gone in that situation."

Pansy tutted but their conversation was cut short by Hagrid calling out.

"Come on, you two! Hurry up!" Hagrid called to Dean and Seamus as they arrived around the campfire. A few other students had arrived while they waited and Dean and Seamus appeared to be the last. "Is that everyone then? Either way we'd best get started. Alright! I won't keep us all too long because, to be honest, I'm rather lookin' forward to gettin' outta this cold and into a nice, warm bed as I'm sure you all are now, as well. Briefly, somethin's killin' the unicorns in the Forest and we've gotta go see what it is. Prefects, you will be responsible for the safety of the students you take with you. Should you find the culprit, it will be down to you to decide if you are capable of taking it on. If you decide against tacklin' it, then either shoot up red sparks with your wand or, should you be lucky enough to be able to cast one, send a patronus to me and I'll come to deal with the situation."

"And what exactly will _you_ do that the prefects can't?" Malfoy sneered. Hagrid reached behind him and brandished a huge crossbow, about the same size as Malfoy. "A crossbow?! What use is a crossbow against the things in there?!"

"A crossbow bolt is very effective against everything you'll find in there, Malfoy," Hagrid replied.

"Nonsense."

"I could shoot you if you like and ye can see for yerself?"

"Is that a threat?!"

"It's an offer."

"I'll tell my father!"

"Ye can tell yer father, and he'll tell you not to question the methods of the Groundskeeper who's been caring for Hogwarts and its students for nigh on fifty years! Am I understood, Mister Malfoy?"

Malfoy was silent for a minute, as was the entire group. The prefects were smirking, clearly in the know that Hagrid was not one to be pushed, relishing in Malfoy learning this the hard way.

"Yes," Malfoy said at last.

"Yes, what?" Hagrid said.

"Yes, _sir."_

"Good boy," Hagrid turned to the rest of the group, "and if there's anyone here who's still unsure of my use with a crossbow, um- mister Longbottom, are you quite finished with that apple? Would you throw it in the air for me, as hard as ye can? In any direction."

Neville, quite nervous after seeing Hagrid confront Draco, gripped the apple core and launched it high into the air, off into the grounds.

"I hope you're watching , Malfoy" Hagrid said. His eyes were fixed on Draco and they didn't move. His arm on the other hand, seemed to follow the apple as if laser-guided and after a second a bolt launched from the crossbow. It soared through the air, impaled the core and continued to soar until it pinned itself and the remains of the apple into the side of a tree. There was light applause from the crowd as Hagrid made his way to stand right in front of Draco. "I might not be the smartest, and I might not be the fastest, but ye can be damn sure that I'm one of the few people at this school that you _really_ don't wanna mess with."

Malfoy looked even paler than usual and this didn't change for a while, even after Hagrid returned to the head of the group.

"Now, time to get ye all into yer groups. Let's see now, err… Creekshead, you take Malfoy with ye, and Harry and Hermione too, you lot can keep an eye on him. Percy, you can take yer brother, Miss Parkinson and- sorry, I didn't get your name? Justin, you three go together. Miss Clearwater, if you could take Boot…"

Soon after, the groups were heading off into the Forest and it didn't take long for Malfoy to start complaining.

"Ugh, what is all this?" He would say, only to get a bored reply from one of the others.

"It's mud, Draco."

"It's everywhere!"

"We're in a forest, Draco, what did you expect?"

"For it to not be this wet."

"You thought wrong then."

They walked for quite a while, following different paths and tracks until Creekshead suddenly stopped and held his arms out.

"What is it?" Hermione whispered.

"Boys, don't move," Creekshead said, "Hermione, you're perfectly fine."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked very confused, as was Harry and Draco. She followed Marcus' eyes and gasped loudly. A unicorn slowly walked out from behind a tree, its head lifted proudly.

"Unicorns aren't very fond of men unless they know them already, and even then they prefer women. We're probably in its territory. Hermione, if you like, you can approach it. It won't harm you."

Hermione was clearly rather nervous and looked from Marcus to the unicorn a few times before stepping forward. The unicorn turned to stare at her and Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"It's fine, Hermione, it's just reading you," Marcus whispered.

Hermione continued to walk forward slowly, shuffling closer to the unicorn. After a few seconds, the unicorn began to take long, slow strides towards Hermione too until they were face to face. Hermione slowly reached out her hand… and stroked the side of the unicorn's face. It closed its eyes and rubbed her hand kindly, making sure to keep its horn out of the way. Hermione took a step closer and the unicorn licked her face before nuzzling her neck and making her giggle. Harry, along with Marcus, sighed heavily. Even though he trusted Marcus and was sure the unicorn wouldn't have done anything to hurt Hermione, he still couldn't help but worry. The unicorn stayed for a while longer before turning its attention to Harry, Marcus and Draco. It slowly nodded once, then turned and left without another word.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked, short of breath.

"I think it just Accepted us," Marcus said. Seeing that none of the others understood this, he continued, "It's recognised us as not being a threat, all of us. I imagine, should we ever meet that particular unicorn again, it will not be as hostile with _us_." Marcus' attention was suddenly caught by something on the floor. He kneeled down and inspected something there, which Harry, Hermione and Draco leaned down to see. "These tracks… they're different from the ones that unicorn just left. There's another one around here somewhere. "

"So that one was probably a mate or sibling?" Harry suggested.

"Most definitely," Marcus said, "looking to find their lost companion. Unfortunately I think it might be too late. Which means we are too… come on, we need to follow these tracks."

And that's what they did, through thickets, packed trees and wide clearings until-

"Blood," Draco said quietly.

"What?" Marcus asked, stopping to look at Draco. Draco pointed to a bush nearby where a thick, silver substance was dripping onto the ground. Marcus rushed over and felt it. "Not just any blood, Malfoy; this is unicorn blood. Whatever's killing them is carnivorous."

"Could it not have cut itself on a branch or something?" Draco suggested but Marcus shook his head.

"Unicorns are elegant, precise creatures; they don't make simple mistakes like that. We have to hurry, this one might still be alive."

They took off again, being even quieter than before now that they knew there was a predator of some kind lurking nearby. It didn't take long before they were walking into a clearing and Marcus froze in place.

"What is-" Draco started but Marcus nudged him and hissed. Marcus withdrew his wand as quietly as he could and began twirl it slowly. It became shrouded in blue smoke which slowly took the shape of an Alsatian dog and ran off silently into the night. Harry assumed this was some kind of patronus. Now Marcus raised his wand and pointed it to the far end of the clearing, taking a few slow steps forward. It was only now that Harry saw the great cloaked figure hunched over at the other side of the clearing, shuffling strangely.

"Who goes there?" Marcus called out to the figure. There was a whoosh of air and with a "Woah!" Marcus was flung away behind a ridge, out of sight.

 _Well, now you're done for._

Harry took out his wand, followed by Hermione and finally Draco after a moment of shocked confusion. They knew they couldn't just stand there out in the open and yet there was nowhere to take cover. Their only hope was to confront the figure.

"Who are you?" Harry shouted and the figure stopped suddenly. It raised its head but there was no face beneath the black hood, only shadow. Still Harry heard it's snarl and groan as it smiled, and saw the silver blood dribble from its mouth. Harry's scar roared and a voice spoke to Harry in his head.

" _You know who I am, Harry Potter… I am your end!"_

Harry grabbed his forehead as his scar felt fit to burst. His eyes were closed as he tried to stay conscious. He heard Hermione gasp and grab his arm. Harry felt his legs give way and the last thing he heard was a woman's screaming before he passed out.

Hermione tried to keep hold of Harry as he fell to the ground but the best she could do was slow his fall. She kneeled beside him, tried talking to him, checking he still had a pulse and such, things Draco was too scared to do. He summoned what little courage he still had and stood in front of Hermione and Harry, his wand raised at the slowly advancing figure. Draco saw the dead unicorn that he had just been dealing with and knew this was the beast that had been killing them.

"Come no further," Draco said, sounding more confident than he felt. The figure laughed hoarsely.

"Come now, Draco… don't die for Potter… what would your father think?"

Draco's heart pounded. He didn't know why he was defending Potter or Mudblood Granger, but something told him to. Whoever was beneath this cloak, Draco knew that he couldn't run from it. He mustn't. He'd never hear the end of it from Creekshead if he did, or any of the other students if Potter and Granger let slip that he had. The figure was making its way ever closer to the three of them and Draco's wand was the only barrier.

"Get out of the way, boy! Leave Potter to me… the girl too if you like… I'll deal with the both of them… save myself the trouble of doing it later…" the figure was now only mere feet away and it slowly came face to face with Draco, who's brave façade was slowly cracking. "Move, whelp! Do not defy Lord Voldemort! Or I'll show you a fate _worse_ than death…"

 _Shunk!_

"GAARGH!" The figure slunk backwards, a large bolt sticking out of its shoulder.

"Get outta here! Now!" A familiar voice called from far behind Draco, followed by another _Shunk!_ and the figure was struck again, this time in the leg. It hissed loudly, turned and seemed to float away into the night. Nerves got the better of Draco at last and his legs gave way. He sunk to the floor, breathing heavily as Hagrid came bounding forward. "Are you lot alright?"

"Harry's passed out," Hermione said quickly.

"And Creekshead's over there somewhere," Draco said.

"Don't worry about Marcus, Percy's tending to him. Luckily his patronus arrived at the same time they did. 'Ere, let's get Harry back to me hut," Hagrid picked Harry up and began walking out of the clearing. Hermione walked over and offered a hand to Draco. He hesitated at first but eventually took her hand and pulled himself to his feet, brushing off his robe.

"Thanks," Hermione said quietly. Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye but didn't say anything. Hermione stayed for a moment before turning and rushing after Hagrid. Draco dusted off the last of the dirt and began to walk away too. He reached the edge of the clearing when he heard something behind him. He turned to see a unicorn emerge from behind a tree and walk over to the carcass that You-Know-Who had been feeding off. It nudged the corpse's face with its own, but a second later the body began to disintegrate, turning into a cloak of sparks that floated off into the night until nothing remained. The unicorn whined, turned and strode off into the night, leaving Draco alone in the clearing. He took one last look and left.

Hagrid lay Harry down on his huge, oversized bed then set about making tea. Hermione thought she could hear a rattling but wasn't sure where it was coming, so sat on the side of the bed beside Harry while Hagrid filled his kettle. The rattling was all that broke the silence until Hermione spoke.

"So what was that thing in the Forest?"

"No clue," Hagrid said as he tried finding a way to boil the kettle, reluctant to put it over the huge boiling pot in the fireplace, "whatever it was though, we scared it off. 'Opefully it'll know not to come botherin' the unicorns again."

"And if it does come back?"

"Then we- well, I- will go back in and give it a good tellin' off again."

The rattling grew louder and Hermione was sure she saw the boiling pot in the fire place shake a little.

"Hagrid, what is that?"

"What's what?"

"That rattling."

"Rattlin'? I don't hear no rattlin'," Hagrid lied.

"Hagrid," Hermione said sternly, "it's coming from the pot."

"That? Oh that- tha's nothing-"

A sound like a whip cracking shot out and both Hagrid and Hermione shielded their faces as some kind of hard, brittle substance exploded in all directions. When Hermione turned her head back she saw a small, wet claw cling to the edge of the cooking pot and slowly drag itself out. The claw was attached to an arm- no, a wing- which was attached to a small, fleshy creature with large, dark eyes. Hermione gasped as it lifted itself onto the edge of the pot and jumped the short distance from the fireplace to the table. Hagrid moaned in awe and sat down at the table, lowering his head closer to the table to get a good look at the beast.

Hermione felt movement beside her and Harry sat up, groaning and rubbing his head. His eyes opened slowly and stared at the scene before him in confusion.

"I must have hit my head hard," he said weakly, "there's a bloody dragon on Hagrid's table."

"He's gorgeous," Hagrid said, "look at 'im, look! He's tryna breathe his fire. Go on, go on…" Hagrid proceeded to blow at the dragon, prompting it to shoot a quick burst of flame directly at his face. For a moment Harry and Hermione were worried but when the smoke cleared and Hagrid was revealed to have a huge grin on his face, Harry and Hermione calmed enough to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said as she summoned a damp cloth from the counter and handed it to Harry to dab his head with.

"Well, I'll just have to teach him to behave then, won't I?" Hagrid said, tickling the dragon's chin, "Y'hear me, Norbert? You gotta be a good boy."

"Where did you even get him?" Harry asked.

"Bloke down the pub, think it was the Hog's Head off in Hogsmeade, beat some guy in a hood at a game o' cards and he gave me this. Always wanted a dragon, I have, seriously misunderstood creatures they are," Hagrid was ecstatic, grinning like a child with a new toy, making motherly cooing noises for Norbert and trying his best to entertain him. Harry couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in a mixture of concern and tired disbelief, and was rather glad to look at Hermione and see she was doing the exact same thing.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, making the most of Hagrid being distracted to talk about the Forest, "the thing in the Forest, that was feeding off the unicorn… it was Voldemort-"

"Voldemort?!" Hagrid yelped and stared wide-eyed at Harry, "I mean- uh, You-Know-Who, what about him?"

"He was the figure in the Forest drinking unicorn blood," Harry explained.

There was silence for a moment and then Hagrid roared with laughter, so heartily that Harry and Hermione were almost concerned.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked and Hagrid eventually calmed down enough to explain while still chuckling.

"Unicorn blood is cursed, Harry. Soon as he started suppin' it up he's already done himself in. I don't care how much of a dark lord y'are, ye can't consciously kill somethin' like that and expect to get away with it. He'll never be himself again, no matter how hard he tries. I wouldn't worry about him anyway, Harry, not while Dumbledore's here at least. You-Know-Who was always scared of Dumbledore, tha's why he never took the school back in the War, and he's not about to try now."

Harry was a little comforted by Hagrid's words but he still felt uneasy, even when he was lay in his bed not long later, thinking about what had happened that night in the Forest.

When Harry had joked with Hermione that he would die that night, he didn't realise how close he would really come to it.

 **I'm glad I finally posted this, it was nagging at me the entire time I was trying to make decisions with the story which only made it more stressful to decide. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it either way. I'm also much more comfortable with this kind of time gap between chapters because it gives me breathing space to do other things as well as this now that I have less time to and hopefully you guys are okay with that.**

 **Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter, they're all appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Helping Hand

Harry sat on the sofa in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, pencil in hand as he tried to finish his sketch of Norbert, Hagrid's dragon. It was rather late and he would have usually been in bed by this time but he was waiting for Hermione to get back from the library. It had been some time since their trip into the Forest and Norbert' hatching, who was now nearly the size of Fang, Hagrid's boarhound. Hagrid was now starting to see that he couldn't keep Norbert in his hut for much longer and he was running out of options as to what to do. Harry and Hermione had been frantically researching reservations and the appropriate method of caring for dragons, even going so far as to use the invisibility cloak to sneak into the Restricted Section at night, dodging the students with a curfew, which is where Hermione was at that moment.

Harry was erasing Norbert's head for the tenth time when the portrait hole creaked open and nobody walked in. suddenly Hermione removed the cloak and was sat on the sofa beside Harry, dropping a set of books beside her.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Harry said, eyeing the books.

"They all say the same things just differently. Apparently Norwegian Ridgebacks are fairly easy to care for but are still considered dangerous by the ministry. The only people who seem to they're harmless that I know of are Hagrid and Newt Scamander… I think we may have to resort to Plan B."

"Charlie," Harry said to himself, referring to the Weasley dragon tamer that Fred and George had mentioned, "but that'll mean involving Fred and George in all this."

"Involving Fred and George in all what?" came the voices of the twins from around the corner as they walked into the common room. Fred sat in an armchair beside them and George perched on the arm of the same chair. Harry and Hermione looked at each other cautiously before starting.

"If you were in a situation – theoretically- where you had to… get rid of something… _alive_ ," Hermione said slowly, "how would you go about it?"

Fred and George's expressions didn't change as they asked, "What creature has Hagrid got now?" Harry and Hermione's eyes widened which made the twins smirk.

"Hagrid has a talent for finding-" George said.

"And keeping-" Fred continued.

"Dangerous animals-"

"Which we then have to help him get rid of-"

"Or hide-"

"Hide?!" Hermione gasped, "Hide where?"

"The Forest is forbidden for a reason," Fred said mischievously and Harry suddenly felt much more cautious of the Forest.

"So what's he brought into the school this time?" George asked.

Hermione checked to make sure nobody else was listening, then leaned in close and whispered that it was a dragon.

"Props to Hagrid, he realty is mental," Fred said almost to himself.

"Y'know who might be able to help you out with this is Ron," George suggested.

"Ron?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Oh yeah, Ron's surprisingly good with animals-"Fred said.

"Whenever Charlie comes to visit you'll usually find the two of them sat together talking about dragons-" George said.

"The chickens at home behave most for Ron-"

"He even somehow knows how best to lure out the gnomes when we're de-gnoming the garden."

"If there's anyone here who'll know what to do with a dragon, it's Ron."

* * *

"Would you two please tell me what's going on?" Ron said as he followed Harry and Hermione out into the grounds the next night under the invisibility cloak, which Harry had managed to convince Ron was just a normal cloak with a disillusionment charm on it as he wanted to keep the cloak as much of a secret as possible for now, "I have an essay due for Professor Sprout in the morning that I need to finish off."

"Trust me, Ron, you'll be glad you came," Harry said as they left the path and headed for Hagrid's hut. They knocked and Hagrid answered a few seconds later, beckoning them inside.

"Alright, what's all this abou- wow," Ron stopped himself midsentence as he saw Norbert curled in the corner and his eyes widened. "Hagrid, why do you have a Norwegian Ridgeback in your hut?"

"Long story," Hagrid muttered, "question is how long before he becomes too much to handle?"

"He's already pretty close," Ron said, "Hagrid could you boil some water please? And I don't suppose you have some vinegar, salt and nettle leaves do you?"

"Err, yeah, sure, somewhere," Hagrid mumbled as he put the kettle on heat and moved away to search some cupboards. Hermione jerked her wand and a few nettles through the newly opened window and landed on the table.

"And I assume you're his imprint?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hagrid hummed.

"You were the first person he saw when he hatched?" Ron said.

"Oh, yeah," Hagrid said as he placed everything on the table.

"And you two were here as well?" Ron asked Harry and Hermione, who both nodded. "Good, that leaves just me." Ron took a small bowl from a shelf, poured the boiling water into it and added the vinegar and salt, stirring it with his forefinger. Then, to Harry and Hermione's surprise, Ron grabbed the nettles off the table and began to rub them in his hands.

"Does that not sting, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Nah, nettles only really sting as a defence mechanism, if you're rough with them they're pretty much like any other leaf," Ron said as the ground up nettle bits fell into the bowl, which Ron picked up and walked with over to Norbert. Ron knelt beside the dragon who was eyeing him suspiciously. Ron was making low, groaning noises and slowly held out his hand to Norbert, palm down. Norbert leaned forward, stopped for a moment, then sunk its teeth into the edge of Ron's hand.

"Ron!" Hagrid gasped but Ron wasn't fazed. Instead he waited for Norbert to release his hand and then plunged it into the bowl of solution beside him. He winced as the boiling water hit his hand but he held it there for a few seconds before asking Hagrid for a flannel. He dipped the flannel into the water and then wrapped it around his wound. Then he held his other hand out to Norbert with his palm up. Norbert leaned forward again but this time began to sniff his palm. He did this for about ten seconds before licking Ron's palm and nuzzling it.

"You are all protected by some form of imprint so he won't harm any of you, but he doesn't know me so I had to show that he could trust me and that I trusted him too. By letting him bite me it shows that trust and now he knows what I smell like so he knows it's me. I just needed to make sure I had a solution ready because he has a venomous bite," Ron said to the room as he began to check Norbert's claws, eyes and teeth. Similar to a dentist, Ron opened his mouth and moaned, gesturing for Norbert to do the same. Norbert opened his mouth and let out a high pitched groan, mimicking Ron. "The glands that control his fire-breathing are almost fully matured and his wings are only a few inches short of being able to maintain flight. If we don't get him to a reserve soon he'll get free and then the ministry will be forced to intervene."

"Can… can we not keep 'im 'ere or somethin'?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm afraid not," Ron said, "tying him down would only encourage negative behaviour and he needs to fly in order to mature properly. The Forest would be ideal to house him in if he were able to fly here but while he's still classified as a dangerous creature by the ministry that wouldn't be possible – not legally anyway. I'm sorry Hagrid, a reserve is the best place for him."

"Alright… alright," Hagrid sighed heavily, "so what do we do now?"

"I'll get a letter to my brother, Charlie, and tell him it's urgent. He's actually been looking for a Ridgeback for a breeding program so I'm sure he'll take him. He's too large to sneak through the castle otherwise I'd suggest taking him to the astronomy tower. We may have to sneak him off the grounds."

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione who both nodded.

"I should have a reply within a few days," Ron said as he stood and washed the bowl in the sink. Applying some extra pressure to the wound on his hand, "until then keep feeding him raw meat and water with a tiny bit of vinegar mixed in, that will help slow his growth which will make him easier to transport. We may also need a muzzle for when Charlie gets him. Do you mind if I keep the flannel for now, Hagrid?"

"No, no o' course not. Are you gonna be alright, Ron?"

"Yeah, this will have stopped stinging after about an hour and the bite scar will have disappeared by the morning thanks to the solution. I'll come and see you when I have a reply from Charlie, Hagrid."

Hagrid bade them all farewell and the three of them began their walk back up to the castle.

"You should have come to me sooner," Ron sighed as they approached the castle, "that dragon's already worthy of wreaking havoc across the entire school. We need to get rid of it as soon as possible, it's more than Hagrid's jobs worth if he gets caught."

"You won't tell anyone will you, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I won't, but if we don't act fast then I wouldn't have to anyway; a fully grown dragon is pretty hard to hide."

"You'd be surprised what they're hiding in this castle," Harry muttered as they arrived back at the entrance to the Hufflepuff dormitory and Ron snuck back inside, promising to let them know as soon as Charlie replied to his letter.

* * *

"Come on Harry, eat some toast. It's not gonna be that bad…" Wood was insisting as he tucked into his own breakfast. Harry was sat wearing his Quidditch robes with his head in his hands when Hermione came and sat beside him.

"What's not going to be that bad?" she asked.

"Snape's refereeing the match today," Harry mumbled through his gloved hands.

"Oh," Hermione sighed.

"I thought he was alright with you though?" Wood managed to say while biting through a sandwich.

"Oh, yeah – I just, umm… don't know if he's a good referee," Harry made up and Wood seemed convinced. Harry had had little trust in Snape since the last Quidditch match, becoming more reserved in potions classes and avoiding him where possible in the corridors. But now he would have no escape from him, Snape would be up there in the sky flying with Harry and there was no way out of it.

 _Unless…_

Harry looked clenched his fist and peered at it, as if inspecting it.

"Don't, Harry," Hermione said.

"Don't what?" Harry asked, still gazing at his fist.

"Don't punch yourself in the face just to get out of the match."

"It might work though."

"It won't."

"What if _you_ punch me in the face?"

"Still no."

"Wood-?" Harry began, half turning to his captain.

"No," Hermione said sternly.

"He has a stronger punch than both of us," Harry pointed out.

"Nobody's punching anyone!" Hermione said.

"I sincerely hope not," came a voice from behind them and Harry turned to see Snape stood there. "No need to worry, Potter, I'll be keeping an eye on the match today. I hope you've been training well…" he smirked and walked away. Harry watched him reach the doors to the Great Hall where he froze and glared at Professor Quirrell, who had just walked around the corner next to him. Quirrell quickly scurried away and Snape disappeared, his cloak billowing behind him.

"There's something about him," Harry muttered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it but… I feel like I know something… something I've forgotten. It's in the back of my head but I-"

"Right!" Wood announced to the team as he stood, "we'd best get down to the pitch. Come on you lot."

One by one the team got to their feet and slowly walked out of the Great Hall. Hermione squeezed Harry's arm comfortingly as he stood.

"You'll be fine," she said and smiled.

"Thanks," Harry smiled and followed after the rest of the team.

Harry was walking at the back of the Gryffindor team when a familiar voice spoke to him.

"Impressive flying last time, Potter," Cedric said as he pulled on his gloves and fastened them, "just try not to fall off your broom this time, yeah?" Cedric slapped his back with a chuckle which Harry returned.

"I'll try not to," Harry laughed and walked with Cedric down to the pitch.

* * *

Harry was stood in the tunnel under the stands in formation with the rest of the team, waiting for the door before them all to open. He wondered if Snape would make another attempt on his life, and if so how he would do it.

 _You're gonna die. Maybe they'll put a plaque on the side of the stadium: "Harry Potter- Laughed At By Many, Missed By A Few"._

 _Stop thinking like that._

 _You're right, "Missed By A Couple" would be more accurate._

Suddenly the huge doors creaked open and sunlight burst into the tunnel.

"Come on then team, let's show 'em what we're made of!" Wood called out to the rest of the team over the cheers of the crowd outside. Once again they all walked to the centre of the pitch and lined up, mounting their brooms. The captains shook hands, the whistle blew and up the players flew, Lee Jordan's voice calling out across the stadium.

" **Hello and welcome to today's match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! After Potter's impressive performance at the last match all we can wonder is "what tricks has he got up his sleeves this time?" Hopefully we won't have to wait long to see. Anyway, onto the match! Johnson has the quaffle…"**

Harry was circling the stadium, searching for the snitch. He wanted to get the match over with as soon as possible, give Snape as little a chance as possible to do anything.

Harry noticed another flyer not far behind him, keeping its distance. At first he thought it was Snape trying to get close to him but then he noticed the flyer was wearing a yellow kit. Harry turned enough to see that it was Cedric.

 _He's tailing me_ , Harry thought, _he knows I'll see the snitch first._

Harry decided to let Cedric follow him for a while and, if he didn't lay up soon, use a move called a wronski feint. He hadn't had much practice with it but he knew what he had to do and just had to hope that Cedric would fall for it.

Harry was relieved to see as he flew past one of the many towers that Dumbledore was in attendance for the match. With Dumbledore there Harry was sure that Snape wouldn't dare try anything.

* * *

Hermione was stood amongst the crowd in the stands of the stadium, keeping a very close eye on both Harry and Snape. The match had been going on for some time now (so long in fact that Hermione noticed some students had left) and Hermione was unsure of how she felt about it; on the one hand the longer the match went on then the longer Snape had to try and attack Harry, but the longer he _didn't_ do anything the more Hermione began to think that he wasn't going to try at all. All the same, she wanted Harry to find the snitch as soon as possible.

Suddenly, someone coughed beside her. She turned to see Ron sporting the Hufflepuff colour, watching the match. "Looking" at the match would be more accurate however, as Ron didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to what was going on, he just happened to be looking in the same direction as it. There was another Hufflepuff behind him but Hermione couldn't make out who it was as they had their hood up and a scarf around their face.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked. Ron cleared his throat and twitched his hand. Hermione looked and saw that he was holding a note. She took it and unfolded it

.

 _Charlie. Tonight. Meet outside Huff Common Room. Bring that cloak._

Hermione nodded to show she understood. With a single nod and a flick of his wand the note burned and disintegrated. He disappeared with the other Hufflepuff into the crowd and Hermione brought her attention back to the match just in time to hear Lee Jordan call out.

" **Potter dives fast! Has he seen the snitch?! Diggory's right on his tail!"**

Hermione scanned the field and quickly found Harry, shooting to the ground like a spear. Hermione's heart plummeted and she gasped as Harry pulled his Nimbus up mere inches from the ground, soaring back up into the air. Cedric, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had fallen for Harry's trick and crashed straight into the ground, sprawled across the floor.

"Is that a legal move?" Hermione asked Seamus , who was sat on the row behind her with Dean.

"Yeah, it's called the Wonky Flip or something," Seamus replied, "Diggory wasn't forced to chase after Harry, he decided to."

"And it's not Harry's fault that Cedric couldn't see past Harry to see how close to the ground he was so Harry can't be blamed for it either," Dean added.

Hermione, though relieved that Gryffindor now had the edge, hoped that Cedric wasn't hurt too badly.

* * *

Harry hovered by a nearby tower and quickly scanned the pitch for the snitch. He had grown tired of Cedric tailing him and now he needed to use the advantage of Cedric not being in play to find the snitch.

"Nice feint Harry!" Fred yelled as he flew past Harry on his left, followed a second later by George on his right who called out, "Slytherin tower!"

Harry's eyes shot to the towers donned in green and white. He narrowed his eyes and saw a glint of gold in the sunlight by the third tower away from him. In an instant he was off and caught up to the snitch, which darted away from him. Around the Slytherin tower, down the side, shot past two more towers, then soared high into the air. Harry followed only for the snitch to instantly fall straight back downwards, forcing Harry to do the same. As Harry sped towards the ground, he was shocked to see Cedric zooming upwards towards him.

 _Clever little thing,_ Harry thought, _it's trapped us in a game of chicken._

Harry and Cedric were zooming towards each other, the snitch in between them. Harry knew the risk, but he also knew that Cedric had just hit the ground once and would not want to get caught in another collision any time soon.

Cedric was getting closer – Harry stretched out his arm – closer – **"The seekers are charging towards each other!"** – closer – Harry gripped his broom tightly and saw Cedric do the same – Harry suddenly wasn't so sure his gamble would pay off – closer – **"Someone find Madam Pomfrey!"** – closer – the snitch was almost within their grasp – closer – Cedric pulled to the left, just as Harry predicted. Harry sighed as his hands closed around the snitch and he levelled his own broom.

" **Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor win! Take that Diggory!"**

Cedric laughed and waved at Lee (who was grinning and winked back) as he hovered over to Harry.

"Nice flying, Potter, good match. You're a braver man than I," he chuckled and winked as the two shook hands.

"Thanks Ced," Harry smiled back, "although, to be honest, you had me worried just then; you didn't look like you were going to pull away."

"Neither did you, that's why I backed out," Cedric laughed, "I'll see you later Harry."

Cedric flew over to his other teammates, no doubt to give them a consolation speech, and Harry returned to his own team who were waiting for him. While most of the team was celebrating Harry's bravery (and luck) in catching the snitch, all Wood could go on about was how there was only "one more game! One more game and we'll have this!"

While Harry was glad to have won the match, he was more relieved that it was over. He hadn't seen where Snape had disappeared off to but he wasn't near Harry and that's all Harry cared about.

* * *

Hermione was sat on the sofa in the first-year's common room, the invisibility cloak tucked beside her, waiting for Harry who was downstairs having a celebratory drink of butterbeer with the team (that Fred and George had smuggled in). Everyone else had already gone to bed and Hermione was longing to go to her own so she was growing rather impatient. Then she noticed something on the counter a little away from her. She walked over to it and picked it up. She thought she recognised it; it was Harry's sketchbook, the one she had bought for him. She was about to open it and see what he'd been drawing but stopped herself. It wouldn't be right of her. But then, he had shown her a lot of the pieces when she had asked about them. Surely he wouldn't mind if she had a quick skim of the pages.

She opened the book and scanned the first few pages. She recognised most of them as the sketches he had done over Christmas of her, the Weasleys, and then his parents. He had told her about them, and how he had decided to draw them but Hermione had always felt that it may have been too personal to ask to see them. She could see that Harry took mostly after his father in terms of his appearance - they both had the same untidy black hair and round glasses - but even in a drawing Hermione could see that Harry had his mother's eyes. She was very pretty, Hermione thought, and her eyes weren't the only thing that Harry had inherited from her. They both had the same smile, that wide, warm smile that could light up a room.

Hermione decided to move onto the next pages where she was surprised to find another drawing of herself, followed by a few pages of doodles and a beautiful landscape of the Lake, and then… another one of Hermione, this time sat on a window-ledge in the library, reading a book. She flipped the page and saw a detailed drawing of three wizards stood by a bridge with a cloaked figure stood between them and the other side. She thought this scene was familiar but moved on. There was the unfinished sketch of Norbert along with a few other attempts at the same piece, a comical drawing of professor Quirrell surrounded by a garlic cloud, and finally another drawing of Hermione, this time sat on the sofa in the common room writing an essay.

"This was the other night," she muttered to herself, remembering where Harry had been sat and noticing that it was from the same perspective in the drawing, "wow, he must really not have a lot of things to draw."

Suddenly there were footsteps echoing up the staircase. Hermione quickly closed the book and dropped it back on the counter, nonchalantly walking back over to the sofa as Harry appeared. The rest of the team made their way up to their individual floors and Harry bade them goodnight, making sure they were all out of sight before turning to Hermione.

"Ready?" he asked and Hermione answered by grabbing the cloak and throwing it over the pair of them.

Five minutes later they rounded the corner leading to the Hufflepuff common room and were met by an unusual site.

"Is that Ron… reading?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"I think so," she replied, "it looks like… oh-" she let out a low cooing noise, "it's Romeo and Juliet."

"Isn't that the one about two teenagers from separate families who can't be with each other?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Hermione answered.

"Don't they commit suicide at the end?"

"Oh… yeah."

"And that's romantic?"

"Well, not the suicide bit, but the rest is. You should read it sometime, it's really good."

"If that was Shakespeare's idea of romance then I'm not sure I want to know what he finds weird."

Hermione laughed and they made their way over to where Ron was sitting on top of one barrel, leaning against another as he read.

"Having fun?" Harry asked as his and Hermione's head appeared out of thin air, as if floating. Ron, startled, shoved the book in his pocket and hopped down off the barrel.

"Oh, this? Yeah, it's alright, Cedric leant it to me. You two ready?"

The pair nodded (a rather odd sight for Ron as neither of them had bodies) and Ron joined them beneath the cloak.

They moved as quietly as they could through the castle and out into the grounds, where they didn't need to be as cautious as their footsteps wouldn't echo so loudly. It wasn't long before they were at Hagrid's hut, knocking on the large wooden door. Hagrid, who they noticed had a slightly singed beard, let them in and they moved quickly to get Norbert prepared. Hagrid had attached two of Fang's leashes together to make one big enough for Norbert along with an old muzzle to keep him from biting anyone. According to Ron, Charlie would be bringing a cage with him to transport him safely, but first they needed to meet with him.

"Apparently he's going to apparate just outside of the grounds – something about not being able to inside Hogwarts or something – we'll get Norbert in the carrier and then he'll apparate away again. Hagrid, Charlie said there's an exit about half a mile north of your hut out of the grounds, is that right?"

"Uh, yeah I think so," Hagrid replied.

"Good, that's where Charlie says he'll be," Ron said as he took hold of Norbert's leash and the three of them got beneath the cloak again, "everyone ready?"

The three nodded and Hagrid bent down to say his goodbye to Norbert one last time.

"Bye bye, Norby," he sobbed, "don't forget me now, will ye? Oh! Speaking of forgetting-" Hagrid stood and walked over to the crate Norbert had been sleeping in. he picked up a small, blue teddy bear and brought it over to Norbert, who clasped it in his mouth, "don't wanna be forgettin' that. He can't sleep without it. Be a good boy now, ye hear?"

Norbert nuzzled Hagrid's hand with a small moan, which made it all much harder for Hagrid to close the door behind them as they left. Norbert barely fit beneath the invisibility cloak and his constant hopping as he tried to fly made it much harder to keep him hidden. This was less of a problem once they'd ducked into the trees behind Hagrid's hut and began heading north.

"So where is this reserve?" Harry asked.

"Romania, same place Charlie's stationed at right now," Ron answered, "they don't usually ask questions about where dragons come from. Most of them come from Ministry raids on illegal fighting pits and the like so they'll just assume it's one of them."

"There are dragon fighting pits?" Hermione gasped.

"Have been for centuries. They're illegal now, of course, but years ago it wouldn't be uncommon to go and watch a dragon fight at the weekend."

Hermione looked aghast but Harry wasn't surprised, if he was honest with himself. Considering the amount of crazy things he'd found out about in less than a year he was starting to wonder if anything was going to baffle him anymore.

They walked for some time before they came to a clearing, the edge of which had a large wall and a wooden door. They took off the invisibility cloak and Ron went to open the door, twisting the handle, but nothing happened.

"Ah," he sighed before turning back to Harry and Hermione, "know any unlocking spells?"

"I know a repairing spell," Harry suggested.

"How will that help?" asked Ron.

Harry walked over to the door, looked at it for a second, and kicked it hard. The lock on the door snapped and the door swung open.

"Break the door, then repair it when we come back," Harry said with a smile.

"I… I knew an unlocking charm," Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, either way, the door's open now," Ron said as he walked with Norbert through the doorway and out of the grounds. Harry and Hermione followed, closing the door enough that it would look closed and locked to anybody who happened to come walking past.

"You took your time," a voice said from across the clearing and Harry turned to see a man he could only assume was Charlie Weasley. Tall with shoulder length ginger hair that curled at the end, a long nose, freckles and sharp chin, the relation between Ron and Charlie was clear. He was leant against a tree, biting into an apple with a large, metal container sat against the tree beside him.

"Charlie," Ron said as he walked over and hugged his brother, who hugged back, "good to see you."

"And you, little man," he replied with a smile, ruffling Ron's hair. "Here you go, Norbert," he said and gently threw the apple in the air. Norbert jumped a little and caught it, bit twice and swallowed what was left of the apple in one. "Feisty one, isn't he?" Charlie chuckled, "Right, let's get him all set up."

Charlie lured Norbert into the container and took off his leash before closing the gate behind him, Ron making sure to put the blue teddy bear in with him since Norbert had dropped it when Charlie threw the apple.

"He'll be alright then?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, he'll be grand," Charlie replied, "we have a few ridgebacks right now all getting used to each other, all from different background and areas so they'll all get used to each together. I'm Charlie, by the way," he said as he held out his hand.

"Hermione," Hermione answered, shaking Charlie's hand.

"I'm Harry," Harry said as he also shook.

"Oh," Charlie said, placing his hand on his chest and looking at Ron with a fake shocked expression, " _the_ Harry Potter?"

"Come on, Charlie," Ron chuckled.

"Sorry," Charlie said with a smirk, "pleasure to meet you Harry, and you Hermione. Now, Ron, I need to talk to you about the burrow…"

Charlie and Ron began talking about personal matters so Harry and Hermione decided to let them talk and headed over to the edge of the clearing.

"Well, at least that's over and done with," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed, rubbing his head as he felt a slight headache.

"Still, I'm sure it won't be long before something else has got us risking our lives for- Harry? Harry?"

Harry had sat himself down against one of the trees, holding his head. A voice was ringing, distant but clear.

"Hurry now! Quickly! My time has come!"

It was shrill and raspy and Harry wanted nothing more than for it to shut up. If it really was Voldemort that he was hearing then he hoped he didn't sound that irritating in person.

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him.

"It's Voldemort. He's on the move, doing something quickly. Something about his "his time has come" or something," Harry said, the voice slowly fading away. "He's probably caught another unicorn or something."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed, sounding unconvinced.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just… why would he stay here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Dumbledore is the only wizard Voldemort ever feared, yet by the sounds of it he's living right on his doorstep. Why would he stay here where he's most vulnerable unless… unless there was something in the castle that he wanted?"

"Well, I suppose he wants me doesn't he? I'm the reason he's like this. He probably wants revenge against me."

"Maybe…" Hermione said, her voice distant.

"Right, well I'd best be off then," Charlie said from afar, "it was lovely meeting you two!" he called to Harry and Hermione, who waved back. Charlie gave Ron one final hug and with a "see you later," he was gone.

Ron walked back over to them and they entered the grounds again through the broken door. Harry quickly repaired it and ducked back beneath the cloak with Hermione and Ron. It wasn't long before they had stumbled their way out of the forest once more, the night sky stretching out above them. They walked back over to Hagrid's hut and knocked. There was no response for some time, so Hermione knocked again. A few seconds later the door creaked open and there stood Hagrid, his eyes bloodshot.

"Hullo?" Hagrid said, looking right through them, his words slurring, "Who's there?" Realising they'd left the cloak on, Harry, Ron and Hermione took it off and Hagrid jumped back startled, "oh! It's you three… come on in."

They joined Hagrid in his hut and noticed a couple of opened bottles of firewhisky nearby.

"Are you alright, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Me?" Hagrid said, wide-eyed, "never better." He took a swig from a hip flask and wiped his mouth before bursting into tears. "He's really gone, hasn't he?"

Ron sat beside him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, he's gone… but you can go see him. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind-"

"Dumbledore shoulda never trusted me," Hagrid wailed, "I was no help to him when he needed me… what kind of three-headed guard dog falls asleep just by playing him some music?!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry gasped.

"I know! The guy who gave me that dragon egg at the pub couldn't believe it either!" Hagrid sighed heavily, "the Stone will be gone by the morning…"

"The stone," Harry whispered to himself, "the Philosopher's Stone…"

"Yeah, tha's the one!" Hagrid announced, "up in't castle right now… wait… I wasn't supposed to tell ye that." He held his finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise, "sssshhhhh! Ye didn't hear that." And with that his head slumped backwards and hit the wall, eventually letting out loud snores too.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Stone. It's all been for the Stone," suddenly everything was coming back to Harry. He remembered hearing Snape interrogate Quirrell, accusing him of being the one to try and dismount Harry from his broom, the figure in the Forest, why Harry always felt so grim whenever he was near Quirrell while everyone else was fine. "Snape's not the one trying to kill me, it's Quirrell. And he's after the Stone, he's gonna get it for Voldemort or- or he _is_ Voldemort or-"

"Harry! Stop, calm down," Hermione tried to reason with him but Harry looked her dead in the eyes, never looking more serious before.

"He's going after the Stone, now. If he gets it then Voldemort comes back and we're all done for…"

There was silence between them, save for Hagrid's snores.

"So what do we do?" Ron asked, standing up. Harry looked at Ron.

"You don't have to do anything, Ron. You've been dragged into this unintentionally, it's dangerous, you-"

"If Voldemort's trying to come back then I'm involved whether I like it or not 'cause Merlin knows I'll be on the opposite side of him if he does come back," Ron said, looking at Harry and Hermione with determination on his face, "so, what do we do?"

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, then straight ahead of him at nothing in particular, as if processing what he was about to say.

"We go get the Stone ourselves, before he can."

 ***Insert dramatic "dun dun duuuuun" here* So I plan on the next chapter being the final one of the first year and then the story will continue on through the rest of the years. I have some other ideas for stories that have been in the works too so if and when I start publishing them just be aware that, of course, time taken to write one story is time away from another story so I'll probably be posting a chapter for only one story at a time instead of posting a chapter for a load of different stories at once. I don't know when I'll be posting these new stories it's just a heads up right now to be honest.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave a review, they're all appreciated.**


End file.
